Anything is Possible
by XGothicXKateX
Summary: Kim has changed a lot, mostly because the breakup effected her that badly. What happens when she has to return to the one person that held her heart and shattered it, along with the friendship she once had? With a new vengfull attitude, will kim loose again, to the one man who stole her heart? Pride is a hard burden to have, but a broken heart is harder to heal. Best of luck Ron...
1. Chapter 1

_**Lets see how this goes, enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for the grammer and i'll hopefully get the next chapter soon first fic of kp. soooo please let me know your thought. all is welcome.**_

Kim sat at the end of the bar waiting for her blind date. It had been 7 years since she left Middleton for college. Crime fighting was no longer a thing, because the villians retired after she beat the lorwardians. They didn't want to fight her anymore and pretty much gave up. So really she went to college got her degree and now worked at a meaningless job and was still single. She had kept in touch with Monique who went to college with her, even though right after Monique went straight back home. Her best friend had fallen in love and was engaged and her new fiancée thought that growing old in a town like Middleton would be a great idea. It was realistic and not the type of thing Kim thought she would go for, but the guy treated her right so that's all that really mattered. Since the wedding was back in Middleton, Kim was back, and now waiting on a blind date because Monique insisted that Kim have a date for the wedding.

Kim took a sip of her dragon fruit martini. She hadn't had a date since high school. Ron and her had broken up after graduation. She had a few guys that she kept around for fun. But never anything serious. She would probably be a disappointment if anyone knew about her chosen lifestyle. Kim had become a different person since the break up with Ron. No longer did she care to do what was best for others she just focused on her self, and what she needed to do. Sure she would still help who ever she could when someone needed it, but she wasn't the same as she was when she was the Teen hero. She had so much that was different about her, hair style, looks, everything. Only one thing had stayed the same, the love for her family, and her friends. If you asked her why she changed, she couldn't tell you, something had just snapped inside her after the break up, but shed never admit that.

A tall blond sat next to her at the bar and she looked at him. He had short blond hair and was muscular. Taller than her by the looks of it. His eyes seemed to be brown. He looked just like him, but it couldn't be, could it? Monique wouldn't dare set her up with her ex would she?

"Ron?" Kim asked, the man looked at her ceriuosly. then sighed.

"Do I know you?" He asked. He had some attitude in his voice as if he didn't want anything to do with her.

"That depends... on if you are here on a blind date." she snapped back at him. He must have changed too, but then again he started changing back when they started dating.

"I don't see how...oh... sorry." He said lightly. She couldn't believe that this was Ron. He had grown up, looked hot, but she wasn't going to let that get to her.

"Well, clearly you don't recognize me, so before this gets akward, I think I'll go." Kim said and she began to slid off the seat, but then he grabbed her hand and she glared at him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why Mon set us up, but clearly she thinks it would work out, and I trust her." He was utterly clueless that it was Kim, and she couldn't believe that this was happening. He really didn't know it was her. Kim took a pause to debate on what she wanted to do, then a wicked idea popped into her brain. She had a chance to hurt him, to get back at him, for what he did to her, and he didn't even know who she was, so it would be easy. She could play this off and make Mon happy and still get out of this town in one piece. It was the perfect plot.

"Fine. I'm Kat." She said proudly as she slid back onto her chair. He offered her a smile believing her lie. It was a good thing that her hair was long, straight, and black as night. He could never guess it was her, and definitely not with the nose piercing, purple lipstick and thick black eye liner.

"Well, seems Mon, already told you my name. So lets get this date started. What, are you into?" He asked with a smile. Kim thought for a moment as her date waited for her to answer.

"That depends, what do you like?" She said in a slow purr. Ron stared at her with wide eyes, realizing that she was talking about something different than he expected.

"I, uh..." He was in shock by her words. Complete shock. Kim looked down then back up at him and Ron seemed to get more nervous.

"Tell, you what Ronald, What I don't like, is someone who can't take what they want, or say it, when it's right in front of them." She purred in a low hushed tone. She had moved closer with her words staring at him with her eyes half closed and fully aware that her hand was on his thigh traveling closer and closer to the hardness held there. Kim knew that it would be easy to turn him on, she had done it for years, and had gotten better at doing it with her recent experiances. Ron sat there completely frozen, then suddenly he took her hand and put it on her lap.

"Look, I just can't do that, I want a relationship, not a one night stand." Ron's words were clear and even though she had other ideas, Kim decided that she would go along with her plan.

"Why Ron, just what type of girl do you think I am? I just thought that were could get over the awkwardness of this meet and greet, that way you could be less nervous and we could get more comfortable..." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Ron looked at her dumbfounded by her words. Kim took Ron's hand in both of hers.

"Look, Kat, you clearly have a different way of doing things, I'm sorry I assumed. Please, let me make it up to you, what would make you more comfortable." He said with a light smile. Kim knew she could have some fun with this, and she planned on it.

"Why don't we just wing it tonight... no plans just you and me." She said lightly. Ron's eyes widened, Kim would enjoy this. A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow guys, just a day and already a hundred views, so much love to ya, and i'm glad you like it so far, hope you enjoy this next chapter let me know what you think and here's my disclaimer, I do not own kim possible...enjoy guys.**_

Ron stared at the woman before him, this girl was very different, she was practically throwing herself at him but at the same time she remained distant. What was with this beautiful girl? At first glance he couldn't believe that Monique had set him up with a goth girl, that really wasn't his thing, but the moment he saw her face, he could see why. Even though the girl wore all that make up she was very pretty it had worked for her very well. What had caught his attention the most was her eyes, those green eyes were the perfect shade of bright green. They had reminded him so much of Kim's. He hadn't thought about her in a while, but there it was, just that thought. He knew Kat wasn't her though, Kim would never throw herself onto a guy, nor would she dress like this, that wasn't Kim, not in anyway. Although true be told he wouldn't be surprised if Mon had set him up with his ex. he knew how badly he screwed up, and how much he wished he could go back and change that.

As for Kat, she may not be anything like Kim, which over the years he had frequently tried to find in other woman, but there was never any comparasion. She was completely different from the other girl, he cou8ld tell that, She wasn't going to take no for an answer and he realized, that this would not be the relationship he had been hoping for. Not in any way. maybe that was what he needed though, a fresh start with a new girl, different from the rest.

"I'm not going to get my way with you am I?" Ron said on a sigh. Kat grinned at him. She did look sexy, that was for sure. It wouldn't be so bad to be with her.

"Nope, But I can promise _enjoyment._ Besides, I never said that by wining it that we'd end up in bed, your dirty thoughts went to that conclusion." her words were low and even though he hadn't really given it much thought had caused a stir in his pants. just the idea of her in his bed and he hadn't even imagined it that much. This woman, clearly knew of her power over men, and she was using it against him, no matter how hard he had tried not to think about.

"Um, uh, I didn't- maybe we should get going." Ron tried hard to get off the subject of sex, it had been way too long, and even if she was implying that that's what she had wanted, it wouldn't be right.

Kat giggled a little then got off the bar stool and held out her hand. He could now see in full that her breast were large, and her hips were full and she had a hourglass figure and very long legs. Her black hair had covered half her face and she looked up at him with her eyelids half closed and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Well, if you insist." she purred out the words. Ron stared at her in shock, for some reason everything she had said sounded like sex. Perhaps it had really been too long. "I wont bite...unless you want me too." That had sounded so sexy when she said it. He couldn't believe it, for once a girl was keeping him on his toes, and not the other way around. He needed to gain control of the situation and fast if he wanted to make this girl more than just a friend, and boy did he know it. But it was going to be very hard to ignore her body If she was right in front of him. Her crop top was showing off her breast nicely, and she was wearing, a black leather micro mini and had red fishnets on her legs. That were clearly being held up by a black guarder belt. She was wearing Black thigh high boots and to complete her outfit had a red leather jacket.

"I rather not find out. Let's go." He said as he got off the bar stool and ignored her hand. Ron put a hand in the middle of her back and with a gentle push lead her out of the bar. She didn't protest which he was thankful for. He lead her over to his black corvet and opened the door for her, and she muttered a thank you as she slid into the car. They had been in silence until Ron got in and turned to her.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked in a more normal tone now. He shrugged his shoulders, mostly because the only place he wanted to go was to her pursed her lips together thinking about it. Ron wondered what would it be like to kiss them, they looked soft and she looked like she knew what she was doing, better yet how would they feel around his-.

"How about we get some dinner, food sounds _so_ _good._ " Ron's thoughts stopped at her words. Her could think of quite a few things he wanted that would feel _So Good_ as well. Ron then mentally slapped himself, this was not the time to be thinking like this.

"Yeah. Um, how about we listen to some music on the way there?" Ron said quickly and she nodded and the first song to come on the radio was none other than Don't cha, by the pussycat dolls. Kat turned up the song and Ron shook his head and he began to drive. This was going to be a long night.

Kim smiled knowing that Ron was getting uncomfortable. The night continued on as they went out to dinner and Kim had convinced him to drink, well really she lied about some drinks telling them that they tasted strong but had little alcohol. She got him very drunk, and then by mistake managed to get herself just as drunk. A cab was called and they were Taken back to Ron's house. Everything had gone according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim awoke next to Ron completely naked...well she hadn't planned on going that far, and damn did her head hurt. Kim quietly got out of bed. She had wanted him drunk so she could make him think they had slept together, not to actually sleep with him. She didn't even do that when they were together. She had to get out of their. Kim quietly grabbed her thong and skirt off the ground. Her head ached. Kim was mentally yelling at her self for drinking, but she could remember Ron challenging her to drink, and sadly she couldn't pass up the challenge. Kim tiptoed to the door where her bra hung on the knob then looked around for her shirt, which was strangely on the sealing fan... Kim sighed lightly and glanced at Ron who was still dead to the world. Kim Walked the fan and reached for her shirt then quickly dressed. She had found her shoes and her jacket and immeadately called a cab. While she waited she fixed her hair and make up. She had to meet up with her parents in an hour and knew changing and doing light make-up would be the best way to go. She didn't want her family seeing her the way she was. She had been embarrassed that her change had become so large and knowing that she could get away with the peircings tattoo's and black hair, dressing the way she did was not acceptable. Kim got to the hotel and changed into a light green tang top and a short and a blue jean skirt.. With little to no make-up she looked similar to her teenaged self, just with Black hair and peircings but the tattoos were added but they were small and well hidden except for one that started on her front right hip twisted up to her shoulder. It was of the solar system, to remind her of how small she really was in this world.

Kim Rushed to Her parents house and the moment she arrived she regretted it. Ron's parents were at her old front door. This could be an issue if they go to Monique's wedding. Maybe she should wait till they left? then suddenly the door opened and his parents were greeted by her mother who had immeadately spotted her.

"Kimmy!?" Her mom yelled. Kim Sighed and got out of the car. If She was going to do this then she'd at least get it done and over it. Ron's parents looked at her and shock was written all over their faces. She knew she had changed but she didn't think it had shocked them that much.

"Wow, Kim, all grown up, huh?" Mr. Stoppable said lightly trying to cover up his shock. Mrs. Stoppable did not look impressed by Kim's new look, but neither was Kim's mother, But she ignored it knowing that Kim would make the right choices.

"Guess so..." Kim said nervously. She hoped to god that Ron didn't show up as well. Something told Kim that If Ron's parents were here that he would show up as well. She hoped she was wrong.

"Why don't we go inside, we can catch up in there why we wait for the boys." Kim's mom suggested. Kim nodded and then after entering the house, Her mother grabbed her by the arm. "Go up stairs, and wash that crap out of your hair. Your dad will flip out if he sees you. So go!" Mrs. Possible ordered. If it was any other time Kim would have fought her mom on the topic, She had thought the black hair would have been ok, but chancing Ron finding out early in the game that she lied just wouldn't be wroth it.

"Ok." Was all Kim said and she tugged her arm away and jogged up the stairs.

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Kim could hear her mother say that. She couldn't blame her, she had changed a lot, but Kim had her reasons.

"It's crazy, but wait till you see Ron. He's changed a lot too, maybe not as drastic-" Mrs. Stoppable began to say, Kim Ran To the Bathroom. Dammit! She had a feeling He was going to show up today. She shut the door and quickly got undressed. And with a swift moment jumped into the shower. She was very glad that she had only used temporary dye. It was perfect for a situation like this. After the dye was washed out, Kim dried off and got dressed again. She had heard Ron's voice as well as the tweebs. After checking herself out ibn the mirror, and putting on her game face she exited the bathroom and walked right into Hana Stoppable. She recognized the little girl instantly.

"Hey Hana, how are you doing.?" The little girl smiled at her. The kid was about nine by now and had long black hair and she wore a pink dress.

"Hey Kim! I'm doing great. I lost a tooth!" Hana said now showing Kim her toothless smile. Kim Smiled at the girl. Hana was always so adorable, you couldn't help but smile in her presence.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. So you wanna walk with me down stairs?" Kim said trying to speed up the conversation, she loved Hana, really she did, but she knew that if Hana was near, Ron wouldn't be too far away.

"Surrre." Hana said and she grabbed Kim's hand. The young girl told Kim all about school on the way down. But as soon as they reached the bottem of the stairs, Kim bumped right into the very person she was trying to ignore. Kim Glared at the blond as he turned around to look at her.

"Kim?" Ron's voice sounded shock as he looked her over. She waited to see if there was any indication assuring that he didn't recognize her.

"Hey, Ron." Kim said lightly with a straight face. Ron put a hand behind his neck- wait why was he nervous? That's his nervous look.

"So got your nose pieced? Guess that's in now at Club Banana?" He even sounded nervous. Kim wondered why but was more glad to see that he didn't recognize her.

"Yeah. Something like that." She said lightly.

"You look- well it looks- " Ron muttered nervously. He then sighed and looked her in the eyes. "You look great Kim." He said the words slowly and she felt her heart stop. How could he be that way after what he did to her?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok thank you all for being patient I had a wedding to go to last week and had a lot of work to catch up on when I got back, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think I love the reviews guys. Disclaimer I Do Not Own Kim Possible, All Rights To Disney**_

Ron hadn't seen Kim in years. Her amazing red hair had grown longer and her amazingly fit body had filled out more. He couldn't believe that he had missed out on so much of her, but then again he had his reasons, and by the looks of it she had changed her outside looks a little, but knowing Kim, that was all that changed. She looked amazing in her green shirt and little jean skirt amazing enough to make him feel so nervous. It had been so long and he didn't exactly expect to see her so soon, He had hopped that he had time before running into her, but here she was with his little sister and smiling at him.

"Thank you. You too Ron." She said back. He could tell that the tension between them was very real because for some reason he couldn't manage to stop staring into her eyes. He couldn't read them, not like he had used to. But he could tell that she didn't want to be there.

"Thanks, we should catch up, maybe catch dinner ?" He knew asking her out would be a bad Idea, but It couldn't hurt to catch up with her could it? Plus He did want a chance to see her where she could be a little more relaxed.

"I don't think so." She said it a slow growl that told Ron she was still not over what happened between them. It wasn't like he hadn't felt bad about it but he got caught up in a situation that was very sticky and not easy to fix. But he would have to let it go, just like he had to let her go.

"KP,-" He began but then Kim's emotions began to show, she looked pissed as her fist began to ball up.

"Don't, call me that." Kim growled out through clenched teeth. He had understood why she was still mad but regardless, he had called her that, their whole lives. It hurt his heart, but he knew that it was pointless to try to talk to her when she was like this. That girl hadn't changed. Ron sighed in defeat and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine Kim, but I just wanted to see If we could be friends, for Mon's wedding and for our parents." He had Used his voice as calmly as he could to make sure she wouldn't go off in front of his sister. Kim glared at him, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She said lightly. He could tell that this might be a mistake but knew that it would be much more pleasant this way. Kim then let go of Hana's hand and pushed past him as she walked into the kitchen. Ron looked down at his little sister who still smiled. Hana has always loved Kim. Always, When Kim left she had grown sad about it, even though she had been so young the girl really liked Kim over every girl he had brought home.

"I'm glad Kimmy's here." Hana said with her smile, Ron blinked at his little sister, why in the world would she say that? She may like her but there was really not big reason for that. But her saying that made him feel really bad. He really fucked up with Kim. Badly.

"Yeah, let's go join our parents in the living room." Ron said offing his hand to his sister, hoping she wouldn't mention Kim again. She took his and they walked in and Sat with the adults. Ron Didn't pay much attention to the coversations , his mind drifted off into space. Particuarly about the vixen with black hair. The woman Had slept with him and Dissappeared. Wrose she had tried getting him drunk enough so that he wouldn't remember. Luckily he saw her game and had a high tolerance. He wondered about who had hurt her so bad that she felt that sex was the way to start things. and man was the sex great too. Possibly the best sex he has ever had. And better yet, it was hot, there wasn't one thing that she did that didn't turn him off, even though she was drunker than him. He knew that maybe sex wasn't the best idea but at the time he had thought that it was great.

"Ron, did you Hear me?" His ,others voice snapped him out of his thoughts and He noticed the Possibles and Stoppables staring at him.

"No, what did you ask?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What I said was did you have fun on your date last night?" His mother repeated her question. Ron Blushed. and put his hand behind his neck.

"Uh, Yeah, Kat, was great. Hopefully, I'll see her again tonight." he said nervously, he didn't want to talk about her in front of Mr. and Mrs. Possible, it didn't feel right.

"Well good, Kimmy Cub had a date too. She didn't talk about it, but Monique told us that she had set her up. I still can't believe it's been a year since she's been home." Mr.P said, Ron instantly felt a twinge of jealously, even though he shouldn't there it was. He hated the Idea of Kim with someone else. Must have been how she had felt when they broke up.

Meanwhile Kim sat in the kitchen with the tweebs. The two were in college as well for Rocket Science, just like Their dad. Still the same annoying little brothers as ever. But today they seemed less annoying, because as friendly as they were with Ron, They actually knew what Happened between Kim and Ron, Knew both sides of the story and Were supportive to both of them, But right now they knew that their sister needed their attention the most.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welp, here is my formal apology for making you guys wait soooo long for this chapter, I am terribly sorry about that, had a wedding in another state and when I got back got swamped with work and being sick, literally sick for like four weeks now. I hope you like it and thank you soooo much for the reviews guy they make me smile and I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. well enjoy and I cant wait to read more of your reviews**_. _**enjoy!**_

Kim Sat in the kitchen and waited for The Tweebs to say something to her. In Which they had just stared in complete aw. She Had told them about the incident in the hall and now just sat there waiting. She couldn't believe that they hadn't said anything yet about it.

"Well?" Kim demanded. Jim looked down at her with his spikey sandy brown hair. Her younger twin brothers were now taller than her and were built very well. Making Kim smaller when standing next to them.

"Look Kim, we know that he hurt you, but it has been six years." Jim began.

"Yeah you should really grow up Kim." Tim said as he threw a arm around his sisters shoulder. Kim rolled her eyes, the tweebs were more annoying than ever before. How can they judge her like that? At first they had seemed sympathetic, but now, everyone seemed to be against her, She became glad that she hadn't told them about last night, otherwise shed probably feel bad.

"Jim, Tim, can you just get this? I can't get over it. He cheated on me with Bonnie, of all people! No matter how many times you tell me to get over it, I can't. I saw them in bed together!. Naked, Butt Ass Naked!" She growled out throwing her hands up with frustration, as well as slamming them back down on the table. That was part of the story she hadn't told them, the part she still couldn't get over. And just saying it made her remember seeing the two all tangled up in the sheets asleep and cuddling. Her heart still ached form the thought. Kim felt a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up to see Jim and Tim staring at her sadly.

"Kim, we didn't know you saw that." Tim said. Kim felt her eyes water, she hadn't felt that in a while.

"yeah, were sorry you did, that isn't cool." Jim said suddenly pulling Kim out form under Tim's arm and hugging her. Kim wiped her face quickly.

"It's fine guys. Look, I'm gonna go, Tell mom Monique had a wedding emergency." Kim said lightly and with her words she stood up. She had to get out of there.

"Oh no you don't, Kimbo, You're mother wants you here." Mr. Possible's voice behind her caused her to turn around to see her father standing with his arm's crossed over his chest. She hoped to god that he didn't hear anymore of the conversation. Kim sighed not having enough energy to deal with arguing. Then her stomach growled loudly.

"Fine, but can we leave yet? I'm starving!" Kim said with a sigh. her father smiled, it seemed as though he didn't hear it. She glanced at the twins who shrugged and then back at her father,

"Perfect, I agree actually. I'll get your mother and the Stoppables."And with that Mr. Possible left the room. Kim's shoulders dropped. She was stuck now.

"Don't worry Kim. Well keep Ron away from you." Jim said lightly and Tim stood next to his twin. Kim turned to her brothers and raised an eyebrow. So now they wanted to be helpful?

"Hicka bicka boo?" Tim said lightly.

"Hoosha!" Jim replied and Kim decided that she leave the thoughts alone. She really just needed to get this day over with. She hadn't even really processed the fact that she had her first time with Ron, while pretending to be another person completely. She was going to need some seriously help after this was over she already knew it. And suddenly like magic they were all outside and Kim's parents were in the van with Ron's and with all of the younger siblings, because the two mother hens decided that the two needed to spend some time together. But now that Kim was once again in Ron's car she realized that everyone was trying to push her back to Ron, and it was damned annoying. Ron got in the vehical and Kim leaned back into the seat. This was going to be akward. After all she had just slept with him and was she couldn't even really remember it. She needed a drink and needed to get away from Ron.

"So what are doing you for work?" Ron's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she glanced outside as he started the car.

"Cheer coach at the college and high school in Texas." She Said lightly. She usually fed people the same line, attempting to hid her true job, as a stripper. Yes she was a stripper and didn't care for anyone to know about it. Although she did teach the high school but it wasn't enough money and hadn't been enough to for her. She needed some rush of adrenaline and after a while the random guys she slept with just wasn't enough and when she fell into the life of dance it had seemed to be the only thing that kept her alive again.

"Whoa, nice Kim." Ron said happily. Kim smiled wondering if he would say that if he knew the truth.

"Thanks." Small talk would be ok. She could do this.

"I'm a teacher too over at Middleton High. Home Economics of course." He said lightly in his positive way. It figures he'd be teaching that class, it was the only one He did great. Passed with flying colors.

"That's nice." Kim said completely uninterested in this topic.

"Yeah... So you're dad said you had a date last night, how did that go?" That made Kim pause. Why in the world did he bring that up? Was he still jealous. Kim glanced at him and noticed he was gripping the wheel a bit tight. Oh she had to see if she was right.

"Yeah. Well, I think. I don't know if having sex on the first date is right but damn did it feel great." Kim said with a half smile now looking at him. His hands gripped the wheel tighter and he began speeding. So she was right. Perfect.

"Sounds like you had a good time." He said with a very fake smile. Oh she put on her best smile and loosed her shoulders a bit.

" Actually, yeah, he had the biggest-" Kim began but stopped when Ron slammed on the breaks. A wicked grin across her face. She knew that would cause a stir.

"Ok, Kim I've heard enough. Cut the crap already! We both know you're lying." he hissed out. Kim's smile fell and she glared at him.

"I don't see why you're so jealous Ron. You're the one who was with Bonnie." Kim growled out. Ron's look of anger suddenly changed into hurt she noticed.

"Still holding on to that Lie? It was High school! We were drunk. Didn't even have sex! Not that you'd ever listen, But for god's sake Kim, quite listening to the lie she told!" Ron yelled at her. Kim still couldn't believe after all this time he still didn't know.

"Ron, I saw you together, you wanna say she said it, she didn't, I saw you together. Get it threw you're thick skull. And realize I'm not going off the damn words that were said, It's what I fucking saw, It's what I still can see clearly in my head! So stop trying to make this about what did and didn't happen according to you're words. You were Naked with Bonnie, that's enough for me to hold a grudge on." Kim hissed out. Ron was stunned, as was Kim, not realizing fully what she had just said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**And bam another one for ya I'm finally feeling better and heres to hoping you enjoy this one and I apologize that its moving slow tell me what you think**_

Silence Ron Starred at Kim. Not fully able to believe What she had just said. She saw Him and Bonnie together? How could he have not known that that was why she was so pissed? How could he have not seen that after everything that happened that she had an image stuck in her head. He had hurt her worse than he thought. He deserved her anger. He didn't even sleep with Bonnie, well he slept, but no sex was involved. regardless he needed to let go of it. He knew he couldn't change this, she'd stay mad and probably wouldn't believe him anyways.

"Whatever Kim. If you wanna hold on to the past, go ahead." he said on a sigh. He gave up a long time ago, he wouldn't try to fight for her now, when there was no point. silence was her response. He wasn't gonna fight it. He just had to get threw this lunch. He parked his car at the restraint and the two headed in with a good five feet between them. As they sat down with their families. It was a painful moment for Ron as he realized how much he missed this woman, even though she was so angry at him, and how mad he was at himself with the realization that they would have never lost a thing if he didn't drink so much that night. He had to move on though, after all there was that Kat girl, she was definitely something. He should probably call her. Then he remembered he never got her number.

After lunch the two young adults were paired in a car together, they had avoided eye contact and speaking. It was starting to bother Ron a bit and he hated not speaking to her. It had really torn him up over the years, with her being gone he slowly got used to it. But with her here, It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"So, you ok, Kim?" He felt like those were the wrong words, but for some reason they came out.

"...Yeah...I'm fine." She said her words slowly and carefully. She was lying and he knew it.

" No you're not. Quit Lying. We clearly aren't going to get over the past but we can move on. we can be adults. I don't know what do you want me to say." Ron said as clearly as possible. They have arrived at her house and were now parked in front of it. He looked at Kim who had her knees to her face.

"There's nothing you say..." Kim whispered. Ron knew that there had to be something more.

"but-" He began then Kim shook her head.

"It's over, it's been over, Just stop trying already. We can be social at Mon's wedding but that's it." With her word's Kim got out of Ron's car and into her own and drove off. What happened to the Kim he knew and loved so much?

Ron sighed and headed home, he tried, at least that. The his phone began to ring. He answered without looking at who it was.

"Hey Ronny." a voice purred. It was Kat.

"You know, you disappeared on me missy, I do remember telling you I wasn't in it for just sex." He said on a sigh.

"I know and I'm _Sorry_. Can I make it up to you tonight? We'll do _whatever you want_." her voice was husky and sounded like sex. it was enough to turn him on over the phone. How in the world did she do that?

"Fine, meet me at my place, and We'll watch a movie, I don't really feel like doing much." he said lightly. Which was true. he felt bad with everything that had had happened with Kim. But this time with Kat should make him feel better, the girl was nuts about him. That was easy to see , she may try to play it off, but she clearly wanted him. And no matter how bad he wanted Kim back he knew she wasn't coming. So he would take what was offered. Who knows, it could turn into love.

Once he got home Ron jumped in the shower and relaxed a little. He cleaned up the place a little and while he waited. Kat Arrived at five pm in a black leather dress with a pair or red heals and a fishnet shirt over her dress. her makeup dark and Hair black. She looked good regardless of what she wore. He just wished things had gone a little slower. That way he could remember fully just how she felt next to him.

"Well well well, don't you look nice." She said closing the distance between them. having her body next to his was going to be a problem. He was weak at this time thanks to the fights with Kim, and part of him only wanted sex to forget about her.

"As do you, very... uh, dark." He said with a had behind his neck. Kat looked up and him and batted her big green eyes.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kat asked as her arms fell around his neck pulling herself closer to him practically rubbing her self on him. Damn this woman. She was too sexy for her own good.

"Well if you order the Pizza, I'll start the movie." he said lightly hoping that his wording might distract her. She Half grinned at him. Damn the woman was hot.

"But if I do that, then what do I get in return." Ron had half a mind to just take her right then, but he needed to get to know this beautiful creature and stop letting sex control them.

"Food and a good movie." He tried to show her that things weren't going to be as easy as they were last night. Tried to take control. But damn this woman she was winning.


	7. Chapter 7

**_so a review had gotten my attention, say that they are annoyed with Ron being the bad guy, Let me give it to you straight, Ron is not the bad guy, In this situation It's Kim for not trusting him or anything really, because lets face it Kim was a bit of a hothead and In real life Shit like that happens. I haven't made Ron do anything wrong, He made One mistake , Kim is the one who's doing Self harm out of what she thought was right, Ron's technically a victim but If you have not had this kinda thing happen to you or anyone that you know where they thought someone was cheating but it wasn't true which has been clearly stated, then I don't expect you to enjoy this story at all. People misunderstand or don't see the truth its part of life._**

 ** _Rant over._**

 ** _As for my other reviews, Thanks guys Your giving me some fun ideas, *Evil Laugh* I hope you enjoy this one. And I'm delighted that you couldn't wait for it._**

 ** _Love is such a pain also, lemons limes whatever you wanna call it, details in this one so hide your virgin eyes._**

Kim knew she was winning, She was going to make it very hard for Him to say no. Very hard. It was probably wrong- No it was wrong, but she didn't care, she needed something to make her feel alive again, and as Kat, she felt more alive than she had in years.

"If that's what you want, But how about I find us a movie. That way you can order whatever you want and Ill surprise you with a movie." She said as she pressed her breast against him. He looked down at her with a goofy smile, and she new she won. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then pushed herself away form him as she walked towards the living room. Kim looked around for the movies and found a self with a lot of them. he must spend quite a lot of time at home, she assumed that he'd date a lot but she guessed not. It was sad but at the end of the day, she felt a little better knowing that he was still alone.

Kim skimmed over the movies and one caught her eye, it was labeled _KIM. The hell was this?_ She took it out and saw a picture of her on the case. Was he still into her? What in the hell did this mean? She'd have to watch it later, and figure out what this was about. She'd get to the bottom of it regardless. After all this was getting freaky. Maybe she'd ask Mon about it. Kim ran over some of the videos bending down with her ass in the air, just in case he was watching. She noticed that most of her favorite movies were there, or at least all the ones she liked as a teen. This was pretty weird even for Ron. Finally she settled on horror movie that seemed interesting. It was funny She remembered how jumpy Ron Always was with stuff like this. It didn't help that Gill made some of his nightmares come true, nor did it help with MonkeyFist. Those were the days that was for sure. A small smile was on her lips as she straightened back up with the movie in hand. Her and Ron always made a good team, and he couldn't stop loosing his pants for the longest time. A giggle escaped her lips at the thought and she realized that she hadn't thought about that in a long time. She turned to see Ron walking into the room. Turning her smile into a seductive pout, she walked up to him with a sway of her hips.

"I Hope you don't mind but I found an all time Fav." Another lie, Kim barely watched horror movie, What's the thrill when you actually fought bad guys and a few monsters too. Ron shook his head and with a small smile took the movie and put it in the dvd player. The movie started and Kim pulled Ron down next to her. She sat practically in his lap with her legs over his, Giving him all the options in the world to think dirty. She knew what shed have to and tonight it didn't matter for why because she needed it. After a good five minutes of the movie. She decided to take action. She started at the base of his neck, kissing it softly. Her hand on his chest. But she then stopped when he grabbed her hand. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes turned dark and he pulled her into his lap. His reaction shocked her, and she expected him to fight her off. Then his hands cupped her face. Ron pulled her in for a kiss, one of his hands moved to the back of her head as his other moved behind her back. After a moment he began running his had down her back and grabbing her butt as his tongue slipped passed her lips. After a moment he pulled her closer onto his lap, where she could feel him through his pants. He then pulled away and looked at her in the eyes.

"Is this what you want?" He said in a hushed tone. Instead of answering she kissed him. Kim was twisted and she knew it. she didn't care because all she wanted right now was this sweet revenge that she was going to take. Ron took the Hint and began undressing her immediately. While they kissed she worked on getting his pants off. The tension was killing her, she needed this so badly. When she finally set him free he had her bare naked on top of him. Ron settled his hands on her hip and he pushed her down on top of him. She let out a slow moan as she felt him inside of her, breaking the kiss. Kim took that moment to take control as she began working on him, making them both moan with pleasure. He grasped her breast rubbing his thumbs or her nipples as her massaged Ron pulled her in for a kiss and he flipped her over on her back. He spread her legs open as he began pounding into her. Thrusting hard and fast. Kim felt herself enjoying it more than normal and realized that he was getting her off with just this. Most of the time it took a few times, but this it was different. As she felt her self go she realized he wasn't done. He started going faster and harder giving her a second orgasm. Her moans got louder as she did and then right as she let herself go He slowed down and pumped himself into her. His brown eyes found her green ones and in that moment she knew that his plan was going to be a lot harder than she thought it was.

The doorbell Rang and with a quick peck to the lips he got off her and put his pants on. She didn't even realize that they had come off. Kim grabbed the blanket that sat on the couch and wrapped herself up in it. she didn't think it would be that amazing with him. Why was it so good? She was in complete awe.

"Pizza's here!" Ron announced as he entered the room and sat on the couch with the box of Pizza. Kim eyed him carefully. She grabbed a slice of pizza then looked back at him. Ron was watching the movie with his food in hand. Kim couldn't believe it, she had enjoyed sex, but not just any sex, sex with Ron. And she wanted more.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's short but wanted to give you guys a bit more. Love the reviews.**_

Ron stared at the screen with his pizza in hand. He had felt a bit bad that it happened that way, but with the way the day had gone, he realized that he needed it too. He was a damn pig with this woman and couldn't understand why it had seemed that he needed her for sex. But when she looked at him, even though it reminded him of Kim she was so different and at least she wanted him. Maybe this was how it was supposed to go? Maybe he's meant to move on with Kat, and they are supposed to be together, so he finally gets over Kim. But if that's the case-

Ron looked over at Kat would was bundled up in the blanket with pizza in hand. She looked less intimidating, and more comfortable now that she had her way. She looked good. She needs a lot of work though, starting with less of the sex and more personality. Then again it was clear someone had hurt her. Ron wondered who made her think that she was what she needed to get a relationship- if you can even call it that. This amazingly beautiful creature, needed him, that was for sure. And he knew he needed her too.

Kat blinked and switched her eyes over to his. And there it was in her green eyes, that raw passion that made him agree to have sex wither her. There were dark swirls of want and need in her eyes once more. Just the thought of touching her once more, caused a stir in his pants. Maybe this is how he'd get over Kim, by giving into his instincts. Ron sighed and put his slice down breaking the eye contact. He then reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He felt her eyes on him as he stood up. His eyes then found hers again as he offered his hand to her. Kat looked at his hand and eyed him carefully.

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He said lightly. Her eyes went wide, and he realized that for once he held the advantage with this woman. He knew she enjoyed the sex, her noise level was clear on that. But this meant that maybe he could have the relationship he wanted, he just had to use sex to get it. It would be filled with pleasure. A slow half smile crept onto his lips.

Kat took his hand in silence. Her green eyes never leaving his as she stood up the blanket falling off of her. Ron took in the full sight of her. Tattoos and her perfectly fit body, breast just as perfectly full as they looked. Her black hair a mess from their sex. She looked damned good. Causing him to grow harder for her. This was going to be one crazy night and he knew it, hell not just a night, a crazy adventure with someone completely new. And he realized that regardless of it just being sex so far this woman was invading his life and she wasn't going to leave, especially if he had anything to say about it.

Ron lead her to the bedroom, knowing that this was the start of how to get her attention. As he reached for the bedroom door, he felt Kat's hand on his shoulder. Ron turned to look at her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" She said with a sexy grin. Ron gave her a half dazed look.

"I'm giving you what you want-sex right?" he said as nonchalant as possible. Kat looked at him from under her lashes.

"That may be what I want, but I think you forgot, that I'm the one calling the Shots here!" She said sweetly closing the gap between them. This was cute, she had no control. Ron didn't realize it at first, but now, He looked at her eyes and they were weak, pleading, wanting more. He was in control and she was clearly not used to it, nor used to enjoying it, considering how she seemed in a crossed state of glowing and pleading for more.

"Oh really? Then why am I still dressed?" He replied with a low husky voice. He watched as goosebumps began to develop on her skin. so he was right, she did want him. And he wanted her, badly. he didn't know what spell this woman cast on him, and regardless of how fast it seemed, he liked it. Suddenly her mouth was on his again, and that was the end of it. The door flew open, his pants were off and they were entangled in each other once more. Every kiss, every touch set his skin on fire, and he made it his goal to make sure that Kat wouldn't be walking in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for being patient. Life has been odd of late. enjoy and let me know what you think, also love the reviews :)**_

The next morning Kim Woke up in his bed. It was early still and she slid out as quietly as she could. She ached all over. He didn't give her a moments rest last night. She was impressed by how he not only kept up, but put her to sleep. Kim knew that she shouldn't have enjoyed herself so much, but she did. She wished that she hadn't but there wasn't much turning back form this. That much she knew.

Kim went into the living room and dug out the Kimunicator from her jacket pocket. This would be her only chance to get a copy to find out what was on that disk. She went over to the movies and took out the disk from it's case as soon as she found it. She slid the disk in the drive and put it to copy it. Then carefully slipped it back it it's case as soon as it finished copying. Then she put the Kimunicator back in the pocket and slowly bad her way back to the bedroom. Ron was now wide awake and glaring, or at least he was glaring until he saw her enter the room.

"I thought you might have left.." He said quietly. Kim made her way back into the bed.

"Nope, just went to check my phone." she lied. He looked at her like he didn't believe her, but then sighed and ignored his thought. Kim leaned back against him. Part of her enjoyed being here with him. The thought terrified her. How could she enjoy this, it was so wrong in many ways to enjoy, but still she did.

"Ok, What are your plans for today." Ron asked lightly. She looked at him and realized that she needed to regain control of the situation.

"Leaving here." and with that she hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. That should keep him on his toes.

"Wait a sec!" She heard Ron call after her as she walked into the living room.

"I do have others too see Dear Ron, you must understand that." Kim's words came out as sweet and nonchalant as possible as she began to get dressed. She heard him taking steps towards her, and she turned around with a small grin on her face. Ron looked extremely displeased and Kim almost smiled at that.

"Others?! What's that supposed to mean Kat? And Don't think that I'm just going to let you go!" He half yelled. Kim smirked at him. He had no idea of her game and that was perfect. Then before she could response The doorbell rang. Ron threw up his hands and went to answer the door, and Kim finished getting her clothes on quickly to then just run up to the door. But Who she saw shocked her. Not just shocked her oh no, it angered her. There in the doorway stood Bonnie. Kim's wrost enemy.

Bonnie wore the same hair style as she did in high school. Her hair was longer and she had a fashionable blue crop top with fringe hanging at the bottom with a pair of blue jeans and a black jacket. She seemed liked she had relaxed a bit but was clearly fallowing the hippie trend that has been floating around.

"Hey Ronnie, Did you forget about our plans for this morning?" Bonnie asked almost sweetly. Kim glared, typical Bonnie, not even noticing her standing right behind him. But she then realized that she could escape and that would help her out, insanely.

"Actually, I do have a guest, bon, think we could reschedule?" Ron said politely. Bonnie looked passed him at Kim. Kim Knew she was glaring at Bonnie, and shockingly instead of glaring. Bonnie frowned.

"No, Keep your plans. Really." Kim said and she pushed passed Ron before he could do anything. Kim stood next to Bonnie and looked her up and Down.

"Kat wait, we need to talk-" Ron Began. Kim ignored him and pointed a thumb at Bonnie.

"You know, you're little girlfriend would look so much better in your bed. See Ya" Kim said and she walked away to her car. She didn't even wait for the responses and she knew they were there, She heard Ron calling after her but she got in her car and drove off before he could reach her. A smile on her lips. She was very much amused that had gone after her and even more so that Bonnie had said and done nothing to her insult. Kim had a feeling that they weren't together but she couldn't take any chances of making this easy for Ron, she had to make this as hard as possible and gain as much control as possible.

Kim drove to Monique's house, She hadn't seen the bride to be and needed to focus on that , after all the wedding was the reason she even gets to take on her act of revenge. Kim arrived at her friend's house and was immeadiately greated by a hug and scream from Monique.

"Ooooh girl, it has been way too long." Monique said happily. Kim shared her joy she hadn't seen her friend since last Christmas. Monique had been busy running her own fashion boutique, with a few local designers as well as herself. it was of course Thanks to the wedding, the reason she was able to get her revenge.

"It has." Monique had seen Kim like this before, so it didn't bother her at all. The two women pulled away from eachother and walked into Monique's house.

"So how was you're date?" Monique said with a smile. Kim crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean How is Ron?" Kim dragged her words out. Monique put her hands on her hips.

" NMF. Girl You can blame Wade. It was His Idea, not mind. You Know how that boy is." Monique's words made Kim sigh. Of course the two of them were in on it Together. Monique and wade were that annoying couple that liked to meddle and Kim had thought that she had escaped it, but clearly not. And as if on cue Wade walked in the room. He had grown up just like they all had and somehow captured Monique's heart without any ray guns. It was un believable but somehow the Two worked together. Very well too. Wade had taken better care of himself and Monique had rewarded him with her attention. Eventually they realized that they were perfect. and Kim was happy for them, but she wasn't happy about the way they tricked her.

"speak of the Devil..." Kim growled. Wade smiled lightly.

"oh come now Kim, it couldn't have been too bad." Wade said with a shrug. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Five drinks till half past drunk waking up in the morning naked in a strange bed- can't be too bad right?" Kim said lightly. Monique and wade let out gasps. Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Kim, spill." Monique said quickly. Kim sighed, she debated on planning them the truth would it be a good Idea? Kim shrugged her shoulders. If she did, the plan might fold, but she couldn't lie to Monique.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Enjoy.**_

Ron stared off to where Kats car had been. He couldn't believe what just happened. First he had a pretty amazing night then suddenly there's 'others' and no she's just gone again? this girl just kept disappearing and he couldn't understand why he couldn't get her to stay. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Bonnie, who looked sad.

"I'm sorry Ron I didn't mean ruin your time with her." bonnie said lightly. She had opened her arms for a hug, After Brick Flagg had dumped her she had become a girl of self destruction and had constantly jumped from guy to guy, until he and Kim broke up after the party. Ron had blamed her at first and she found herself alone. One day about six months later Ron had found Bonnie crying in an ally, she was very alone, and very depressed. He had felt so bad for blaming her for Kim leaving, and had talked to her. The two became friends and He had introduced her to Junior. The two were Perfect for each other. Junior had been friends with Ron since the whole fight with Kim. He had found him also in a very dark place that Ron has been attempting to fight since she left. Good friends, like Bonnie and Junior, even Monique and Wade, had helped him through.

"Don't worry about it Bon, It's fine. "He said on a sigh, he wasn't going to let her blame herself.

"If you say so..." She said lightly. It was so weird she was so different from the old Bonnie. Caring helped, he assumed. Then again, people change.

"Why don't we go pick out that gift for Junior." Ron said hoping that he could just go on with the day as if nothing happened. he hoped that she would just go with it.

"Sounds like a plan." She said lightly. His birthday was coming up just after the wedding so it would be a easier to get it now, Because as best Man for wade, He had the next four days booked for the wedding. The Two left for the Mall. And Bonnie had questioned him about Kat He opened up to her, seeing as she was like a best friend.

"I know it's weird but she's different..." Ron said lightly. Bonnie stared at her friend and was shocked. Ron didn't talk to girls like that and it was very un-Ron-like, to even be with one.

"I don't know Ron, it really doesn't seem wise, she doesn't seem like she want's anything more than just sex." She said with a very mild tone hinting to Ron that bonnie didn't like the way Kat way treating him.

"I'll agree on that, but then, why did she come back, and stay the night? Would the Old you have done that?" Ron asked as they entered Club Banana. He felt that her being similar in the past would help him with this girl now.

"No, I didn't and wouldn't have. Id leave with no contact information and never see the person again, or pretend they didn't exist. " Ron frowned at her words, still confused about Kat.

"Yeah, Maybe I'll just see if Wade can look her up see if I can just get information about her, that way I can at least figure her out a bit." He said with a shrug of his shoulders why holding up a black men's shirt. Bonnie shook her head and he put it back down.

"Might as well. So, seen Kim yet?" She asked as she held up a tan jacket.

"Sadly. " He said with a thumbs down.

"And..." She began as she put it down and walked towards the shoes.

"And She hasn't grown up, She's still mad, but there's more. I think I get why now... She saw us." That remark stopped Bonnie dead in her tracks as she looked wide-eyed at her friend.

"That explains A LOT." She stated. He nodded and Bonnie fell into her own thoughts about that night. To this day, she only remember brick Dumping her that night, then waking up next to Ron in her underwear. The two fell into silence as their thoughts took over their heads.

Meanwhile Kim Sat on Monique's Couch head in her hands as Both Wade and Monique Stood with their arms across their chest. She had made the mistake of telling them the truth and now both were in shock and quite mad.

"Kim, how could you do that to him?" Wade asked. She knew he'd come to Ron's Defense, but she had counted on Monique being on her side.

"How could I not do something? Anything?" Kim said in her own defense crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't think it was as big as a deal as the couple seemed too. Hell when she first told them, she sounded very proud and she was, now she felt unsure.

"As much as you have a point, I think you've been with Shego for too long. You're way out of control with this one, girl. That boy made a mistake and over the years you've been making several. We have supported you for everything, but I have to agree with Wade. What in the world are you doing Kim?" Monique sat down next to Kim with a hand on her shoulder.

"What's Shelia got to do with anything? She's just been a friend..." Kim said now Defending her friend. Shego had given up just like the rest of them, and when she saw Kim in Go City, she had helped Kim through the break up. Out of Everyone she had seemed to support her the most. Only Monique and Wade had Known of their friendship.

"Girl, don't get Defensive. She's cool and all, but you know she's in it all for herself. And your being just as selfish as she is." Monique said lightly. Kim sighed.

"You have to tell Ron the truth Kim." Wade said sitting down on the other side of her. Kim sighed and let herself Relax. Debating on weather or not they were right. More than likely they were, but She really needed to figure things out. She just seemed to get more confused each day. When she first saw him, she had a motive, and now she wondered if she was doing the right thing for her. she knew what she wanted, but also knew it wasn't right.

"Yes, think of the repercussions Kim, you two still have a chance to fix things but if you go through with-" kim balled up her fist and stood up.

"Repercussions? Oh, you mean having No more Ron? Oh wait I dumped him years ago. And Hurting him wrose than he hurt me? I see nothing wrong with that. It's not like I'm killing him, or Rufus, or anyone, I'm just playing a little game and he is never going to know." Kim held a lot of anger in her voice not trying to hide a single inch it. Her thought process was clear at the moment, and it was just enough anger for the couple to put their hands up in defense. Kim wasn't going to let them make her feel bad about what she was doing for another moment. After a few moments of Silence Monique stood up her expression stern.

"Fine Kim, play one last game with him, we wont tell him, but Kat is NOT welcome to my wedding, and I mean it, and if you don't tell him after my wedding, Then we will." She said holding her ground as much as Kim was.

"But-" Wade began. Standing up as well concern on his face.

"No buts, hun, We'll do this for Kim, only because either way, He will know after Four days." She said stopping her Fiancé from saying more on the subject. Kim, knew all too well that She was serious. Kim bit her lip for a second then a smile crossed her lips.

"Deal" Kim said shocking Wade and causing a smile to Monique's lips. And with that, a deal, and a plan was struck.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so sorry it has taken this long I have been working a lot and yesterday was my birthday so I was drinking strong and parting on. how you enjoy this slightly sad chapter. I have three days off next week so I will be putting out more stories guys, happy fourth and I hope you like this chapter. songs it was based on I know your gonna be there by luke bryan**_

That night Kim went home and showered the day away. She thought of everything that had happened and began feeling unsure again. Tomorrow she had to see Ron as Kim for getting the final Cake testing, as well as the Last fitting for his tux and the fitting for her dress. She'd have to spend time with him as herself. Why did that seem so much harder than being around him as Kat? She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, knowing that it was clear that her newer form was far more fearless. After turning off the shower, Kim got out and looked at herself in the mirror. With the dye out once more she saw her old self, and she could honestly tell herself that she hated the person that she saw, the person who was Ron's ex, the teen Hero, a daughter that her parents were proud of. The girl that she was no longer, it made her sick. She immediately hid her red hair in a towel and left the bathroom, she didn't need to think about that today she had to focus on who she was now. Leave it all behind.

Kim's phone began to ring and she answered without looking. "What's the Sitch?"

"You're still not home where you belong." Shelia's voice rang it. Kim smiled lightly missing her friend.

"I thought you liked having the boys to yourself?" Kim shot hack as she lay on the bed in the nude. Kim and Shelia were pretty close and it was odd to be away from each other, not causing broken hearts together.

"Eh, not half as fun as having you around Kimmy. So what havoc are you reeking over there, you haven't talked to me once since you landed." Shelia's voice was filled with interest and Kim's thoughts went to Ron, knowing Shelia would be the only person in the world who would be on her side through all of this.

"I have a lot to tell you, you're not going to believe what's happened. First off, that blind date, turned out to be Ron…" Kim paused, waiting for Shelia's shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shelia half screamed.

"I'm not, He didn't recognize me either, and insisted that I continue with the date, and so I decided that a little vengeful game needed to be in play. I figured why not a little fun? After all, a little _Kat and mouse_ wouldn't hurt him too bad. So I took him out for some very much needed drinks." As Kim talked, she had gotten off the bed and put her long legs into a pair of black booty shorts and a teal crop top with fringe at the end of it.

"Oh Kimmy your bad. You slept with didn't you?" Kim blushed to Shelia's words and then wondered why she reacted as if Shelia was right there.

"Maybe." She said lightly. As she settled on the bed and dug out the DVD copy.

"Bravo, Kimmy. I didn't think you had it in you." Shelia praised her.

"Oh I did, and have been keeping him close by, he's going to regret what he did to me. But it got weird. I found a DVD in his house, labeled with my name on it. And Surprisingly He's good at sex."

"Stoppable is a closet stalker? Are you serious? Eh, you better watch yourself Kimmy, don't get that iced heart of yours unthawed." Kim shook her head and rolled her eyes at Shelia's words. Thinking that It could never happen, even though she would never admit that it slowly was, but not enough to not continue with her plans.

"Oh please. As if that would ever happen. Regardless, Monique Is attempting to make me feel bad, but Ron had Bonnie over-while I was there." She said as she put the DVD in the player and turned on the TV.

"So a player and a stalker, lame. Screw Monique, I told you she'd try to set you up with him. Now she wants to make you feel bad for giving a taste of his own meds? Please let me crash this wedding." She replied wickedly. Kim rolled her eyes. Shelia had said that, and she had offered to go in her place as well as beat up Ron on many occasions. The Disk began to play and it was basically photos of them together. Along with some music that she had liked in high school.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, the only issue is she Challenged me and basically I have to tell him it's me after the wedding. Or she will. That's where you come in, how can I get around and make it perfect. Do I just say it, and then leave? Or do I play it off till the last minute and string him along until she tells him?" She then paused the video as the pictures cut out and went to Ron talking to the camera, turning it off and not giving it a second look she waited for Shelia to say something.

"I have a plan, and I know exactly how to help you. Keep playing the game Kimmy, and I'll take care of the rest, don't work. She said evilly. Kim grinned at her friend through the phone.

"If you insist." Kim said already guessing what she was up to. It would be perfect. Shelia would take care of Kim's problem, and she could walk away without a scratch on her heart with Shelia on her side. Without an ounce of guilt in the world the two continued to plot their plan.

Ron stared off into space as he thought of Kim. You'd think that he'd focus on Kat, but he knew he'd see Kim tomorrow. His heart ached at the thought. Tonight he'd let himself be sad, knowing that he hadn't in a while. Having her back in Middleton, regardless if she was around or not, caused his heart such pain. He missed , missed her smile, he hadn't seen it once with him around and he missed it so much. If only he could see that smile, a smile just for him, then he would know that things would be ok.

Ron turned over onto his side with a deep breath. He had to put on his good face tomorrow. She was going to be there and he was going to pretend that that it didn't still hurt, he was going to go through tomorrow as if it didn't bother him, and act like it was just like another day, like he was doing like he is just fine, even though he's trying hard to get over her. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do when he saw her. Tomorrow was going to be hard. Because weather he liked it or not she was stuck in his heart and he knew that even with his hopes for him and Kat, Kim left a scar on his heart. And with his thoughts Ron sat up and turned on his computer and messaged Wade about his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**_So I realize this took longer to get out than expected had a babyshower and lost of baking to do last week as well as work... ew lol enjoy and please let me know your opinions. so much writers block I'm sooo sorry it took so long._**

Kim started the next day in a short light blue strapless dress, and black spiked heals, forgetting the fact that She'd be seeing Ron she had entered the bakery where she had seen Ron and the happy couple waiting for her. Monique raised her eyebrows at Kim's look, while Ron's jaw dropped. Kim tossed her hair over her shoulder and tried to ignore the looks.

"Girl, why you so late? We've been waiting." Monique said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Shelia and the girls back home kept me up last night. Tiffany broke her ankle hanks to some Bad dancing Shoes." Kim Said lightly, which was true after Shelia and her had hatched out a plan the girls from work had all wanted to say their thoughts. That was the thing about strippers, They tended to have similar ideas about men.

"Again?, that girl needs to cough up the cash, and get the good stuff." Monique said knowing about Kim's secret job. Her and Wade both knew and didn't really mind that aspect of her life. after all everyone knew Kim could take care of herself, and she wasn't hurting anyone with it. Kim's dance crew were also very talented, most of them did completion pole dancing. So they really saw no harm in it.

"As if she would. That girl rather spend her money on weed." Kim said crossing her arms and pushing her hip out to the side.

"Wait, since when are Cheerleaders allowed to smoke weed?" Ron spoke up interrupting there conversation. Kim's eyes shifted to him, she didn't want him to know about her job, there was already enough tension in the air.

"They're not, but The girl isn't fully apart of the team anymore, they just feel bad and let her practice with them." Wade said sending a glare Kim's way knowing that he was only covering for her because she made Monique and him both promise not to tell anyone. Kim silently thanked him, even though she could tell that he didn't want to lie for her.

"Whatever, Let's get back to the task at hand." Monique growled. Kim nodded in agree ment and with a snap of Moniques figures, The chef came out with for samples of cake. Both Ron and Kim were handed two plates with the samples and Kim looked at the bride and groom.

"The one I like is the devils food with vanilla icing, and Monique is stuck between the redvelvet with the cream cheese icing and the classic vanillia with strawberry icing." Wade said lightly Kim looked at the samples and tried the strawberry first. It was actually really good, very sweet.

"Well, the strawberry is pretty good." Kim said offering her opinion, she tried the other two but the strawberry really had her heart. She thought that if she ever got married that she'd get this flavor, it tasted perfect and she thought it would make a great wedding cake. Then a sudden slight sadness washed over her realizing that once upon a time she wanted that with Ron, and how perfect it would have been for their wedding.

"I have to with the red velvet. It's pretty good and its classic." Ron said lightly. Kim glared at him, just another sign right there that they weren't meant to be.

"Then I guess its up to you babe." Monique's said lightly, ultimately he ended up choosing the red velvet which Kim had faded herself out of the conversation. She had felt really hollow, and mentally taken a step back. Clearly Monique might be right, she shouldn't take this revenge on Ron, they were clearly never meant to be. This fighting him, wouldn't do any real good. Then again she was already pretty far into her act, she needed to lay in the bed she made herself and she knew it.

After a small lunch with the bride and groom, Kim and Ron were left alone to get their clothes fitted. She hadn't said much of anything during the entire lunch and Ron noticed and waited till it was just the two of them, knowing that she would probably snap at him, he knew he had to say something. After all she was so beautiful today, and she had seemed so lost, as if she was losing an ongoing battle in herself.

"You ok Kim?" Ron asked as the entered the back room to change into their clothes for the fitting. Kim snapped out of her trans and looked at him with her green eyes full of sadness as he could tell.

"Yeah, I'm ok just not feeling too hot." She was lying he knew but he let it slide knowing that he wasn't clearly important enough to her anyhow. He went into his changing room and put on his tux. He was glad to know that it fit perfectly today, last time it had been too small. He walked out of the dressing room to let the seamstress look it over., but when he opened the door he saw Kim in a baby blue floor length dress. It was an off the shoulder dress that was slim fitting and hugged her hips well and it sparkled like her dress at prom. Instantly he had the memory of her at prom with a similar dress. it was their first kiss and the best night of his life. She was amazingly beautiful, and in this very moment he realized that He had to find some way to win her back. That there had to be something he could do.

"You look amazing Kim." He said softly. Kim glared at him, she's so cute when she's mad.

"Too bad it's not for you right?" She then said with a smile. Ron Froze, that was harsh. She shut him down before he could even say much to her, and she just did it with a smile. She not only knew that she was good looking but she had made it clear that she wanted nothing from him. well, their went that idea, he thought to himself, knowing that it was clear she wouldn't give him a second chance.


	13. Chapter 13

_**sorry it took so long guys I got promoted to manager at work and its been crazy but I finally came home and had the perfect idea that I needed for this chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think.**_

After the fitting Ron and Kim had made their way out of the building, the distance between the two was unreal, Ron had his thoughts so deep inn his own head he hardly realized that she was staring at him. Kim was lost in how well he took her words after she shot him down, every word he's said has been yeah, ok, cool. She couldn't understand it, he had been trying and now he wasn't. Why? what was his deal? Kim sighed at her thoughts, this is what she wanted right? But why did she find herself second guessing each move she made. Maybe she should say something to him.

"So what are your plans?" She found herself asking him before she could stop herself. She completely word vomited, and mentally beat herself up thinking that she shouldn't have asked. Ron's brown eyes met hers, he seemed shocked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No plans yet, what's up Kim?" He asked with his arms folded over his chest. Kim looked at the ground now wondering what she could say. She ahd been so strong earlier today why couldn't she be now? What in the world was wrong with her? She had her plan set out for the wedding but for her time alone with him, she needed to think fast.

"I don't know what I was thinking really, honestly I just thought maybe you might want to hang out, but I guess for a second I forgot what happened, old habits die hard." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she took a step back away from him. Ron had a very annoyed look on his face. Ha! score five points to possible, she thought with a small grin.

"You know I don't know what's worse, the fact that you've turned into a older version of High school Bonnie, or the fact that you can't move on." his words stung. she felt frozen in her head. How could he say such a thing. Kim couldn't hide her feelings on this one she grabbed her arm and stood like a stone. It felt like no one got it, no one understood the pain she had in her heart then again no one knew the real reason why she was so angry, what had hurt her so bad. She hadn't thought about it in years, but for some reason the thought came into her mind. She shook the thought away and looked up to see Ron's worried face only inches from hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have went that far." He said his words so tenderly, and for a second, no a minute she thought that he was going to kiss her. He was so close and at that moment she had wished he would have. She needed to get ahold of her emotions.

"It's fine." She nearly whispered but her eyes locked on his and she felt something she hadn't in a while. She stepped away breaking the feeling of feeling wanted for just a moment and looked away.

"Why don't we go to dinner, stop play this who's tougher game and just be us for a night?" Kim glanced at him. Should she really give it a rest tonight? Could she even? Maybe, just maybe it wasn't a bad idea. with a sigh Kim had decided to drop her guard for one night.

"Alright. But were going to Bueno Nacho. I haven't eaten there in years." Kim said lightly. Ron smiled at her and nodded in agreement with a boo ya. She shook her head and the two got into his car and they drove there, On the way he had talked about his sister and about Rufus spending more time with her. she hadn't seen the naked more rat once and Ron explained that that was why. He was more happy with Rufus at home watching his baby sister rather than being with him, even though it got lonely at times. They had ended up at Bueno Nacho and ad literally spent hours talking about old missions and what the villains were up to. It was nice and at the end of the night Kim wished for a moment that it could always be like this, but it couldn't and she knew it. He drove her to her hotel and as they sat in silence kim thought of her and Shelia's plans, how they had planned to hurt him. Did she really want to go through with that? She had, but up till today. She was supposed to play it cool but for some reason today her emotions ruled her completely.

Ron on the other hand was enjoying his time but now being parked outside her hotel knew it was ending and that tomorrow she'd be back to ignoring him. He had to do something to change her mind, to win her back. He just had too. Ron hadn't felt so complete in years, and for some reason with her he felt whole, and knowing that tomorrow it would end broke his heart. He missed this woman like crazy, and wished so badly that they could be together again.

"Kim" Ron's voice was low and she looked at him as he inched closer. She waited then looked at his chocolate eyes as the seemed to inch closer.

"Yes?" She asked barely on a whisper. His face inched closer. and both of their hearts were pounding in their chest both wanting each other as badly as the other, but not in a sexual way, oh no far from that. they needed to feel close to each other and the small distance between them was killing Ron. With half lidded eyes he brushed his lips across hers, or he tried to. He felt her lips for a small second before she was long gone and he heard his car door shut and saw her rushing into the hotel. Ron sighed. He was so close.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am so sorry that it took so long please enjoy this little insight next one will be out this week you can thank my bf who wants me to write more.**_

Ron drove home and thought about everything that just happened. So many games were being played and it was so clear that their was a crazy on with Kim. They had such a perfect moment even a better night like things were back to the way they once were, but then suddenly something that felt so right, and it was gone within a bat of an eye. He always wanted Kim, and for a moment he thought she wanted him back. Maybe something was still there. Why did things have to be so hard, he had found a woman that he had great sex with but for some reason Kim had taken over his mind. He felt bad for Kat even though the only had sex. Maybe he should end things.. then again maybe he should tell Kim to stop playing with his heart. After all she was clearly either confused or out to play games against his heart. With a sigh Ron entered his home, regardless something had to be done.

Kim jumped in the shower instantly washing away her embarrassment and attempting to wash away all the confusion that was stuck in her head. How could she almost let him kiss her? She was trying to get him to fall for Kat not her. She was her old self tonight, that needed to not happen again. She couldn't be that girl again. She exited the shower and put a robe on and suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Kim raised an eyebrow and crossed the room. She slowly opened the door and found her mother standing with a bottle of wine and some Italian take out.

"Hey Kimmy, Your dad's working late tonight so I thought we could have a girls night, considering I've barely seen you." Her mother said with a bright smile. Kim matched her mothers smile and stepped aside to let her in. Her mother always had the perfect timing. Anne Possible stepped into the room and began setting everything up on the little table in the room.

"Sorry that I've been so busy mom. Being Maid of Honor is a lot of work." Kim said lightly as she sat at the table. Her mother sat at the other side and began to pour some wine into two glasses.

"That it is Kim. So what's been going on? You hung out with Ron today right? Are you two finally over your break up?" Her mothers questions made her bite her lip. Someone must have seen them together.

"No. just one day without the hating. I really don't think I could ever forgive him." She said honestly as she stared at her food.

"Well eventually, you'll need to, but you already know that." With her words Kim took a sip of her wine. Her head racing at the idea of her ever forgiving Ron. She couldn't do it, but if she could, would she? A question she knew the answer too, regardless of how she felt about answering.

"Mom, have you ever been cheated on?" She asked quietly. Kim's mom smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Once, I thought I had been, it turned out to be a mistake though, and I am very glad I forgave him really. So things aren't always as they seem Kimmy." Kim played with her food a little, as her mother's words floated around her head.

"My friend, Kat, she's doing something she might regret, at first she thought it was a great idea, but now... She might regret it. Simply because its wrong." Kim said as she finally took a bite of her food. Maybe her mother could help her figure things out she always had before.

"Well, if she's gonna regret it maybe she should stop it. Think maybe whatever Kat has done is really wroth it? There are so many things in life to focus on, why should she focus on revenge, assuming this is about her getting cheated on. But if that's the case, maybe she isn't the one who's over it? Perhaps she's still in love with the man who broke her heart." Kim looked down at her wine and hoped that her mother was wrong. She didn't want to still be in love with him. Didn't want him to even have the opportunity to hurt her again. Her heart didn't need to break again.

"I guess, but should she really take the risk of letting him hurt her by forgiving him?" Kim said taking another sip of her wine. Her mother smiled at her.

"I think we both know that even though it's scary Kat can't move on until she forgives and if it's meant to be then she wont be able to control the love that she still holds for him." And with that her mother finished her food, while Kim's thoughts went crazy. Maybe her mother was right, maybe she should forgive him... she wasn't ready too, but maybe someday. The two ate in mostly silence after those last words. They had a few more conversations about the Tweens, and the wedding, but Kim's mind stayed on Ron. Her mind was made up she had to change things. When her mother finally left Kim called Ron with her alter ego set in her mind. She was going to try and forgive him, and say sorry for dodging his kiss. She took a deep breath as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ron's voiced echoed through her brain. She wanted to change things but in that instant, just hearing his voice, Kat wanted to come out and play instead.

"Hey baby, miss me yet?" She said not only as Kat but some part of her wanting to know just how much he really did miss her. How much did he really care for her? Or was it always just a pity game?


	15. Chapter 15

Ron heard her voice over the other end and froze. Of all people, he didn't expect a call from _her_. He looked over to his right where a photo of him and Kim stood at the prom. His heart sank a little. he had missed her a lot and this day he had with her was great but even if there was something there he had to ignore it right? Regardless he had to be honest with Kat that was for sure.

"I actually need to talk to you. Today I went out with an old girlfriend and well, we almost kissed." He said with a hand on his neck as he often did. For a good few moments there was utter silence on the opposite end. Clearly catching her off guard he was preparing for her anger, thinking that she would be that type to go off.

"oh..." Was all she said. He was shocked but something about it made him wonder did he just hurt her more? Or was there something more to her oh? Should he play it cool or take a chance? Maybe he could finally see the real hr.

"Does that bother you?" He asked hoping shed say yes showing that she gave a damn about him. Because regardless he did care about her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Should it?" Her question didn't give him the response he hoped for. in fact it made him wonder if there was something else bothering her. She had acted so jealous with Bonnie but now...

"What's bothering you Kat?" He said lightly as he laid back onto his bed. for a moment there was complete silence. He wondered if she would answer.

"Have you ever lost someone that you loved?" Her question both shocked and amazed him, he didn't expect such a reaction. Especially not from her. He was very much surprised and wondered what it meant for him and her.

"Yes, The one I almost kissed tonight. I lost her back in our senor... She was my everything..." he answered honestly. he heard her sigh on the other end as he stared up at the sealing wondering if she wouldn't want to see him again.

"If you loved her that much then why did you let her go?" Her words took him off guard but sent his mind back to trying to get ahold of Kim and Her never returning his calls and her parents telling him that she didn't want to see him...Then the moment he had talked to Wade and realized she was going on missions without him.

"She didn't want me. She was my best friend, but when it came down to it; it became very clear that she didn't want me to go after her. She had everyone else basically tell me it was over, and wouldn't ever let me talk or defend myself. She just let me go, and just walked out of my life, as if it was nothing." Ron's words rang in Kim's ears. She thought back to that time. She never even really told him they were over. Just stopped communication, refused to see him. She became a shut in and didn't go anywhere they had gone. Worse she only went on missions to get rid of pent up rage which made all her foes retire.

"I'm sorry." Was her only reply. And after a few silent moments He sighed on his end.

"Who did you loose?" He asked her and her breath held for a second as she thought of him.

"A best friend. In a similar way. It changed me a lot... " Her words stopped attempting to not say too much. But part of her wanted to.

"What happened?" he asked her and She thought quickly of something to say. She couldn't say the truth, it would give her away.

"He pretended to be another guy after we broke up... made me fall in love again just with someone I thought was different, fooled me completely." Kim may have told him what she was doing to him but it was a lie that could keep her game going if she chose to keep playing. It was an easy answer and it could help her decide if she wants to actually Keep playing this game. not that she hadn't enjoyed it, but she did have to tell him the truth or Monique would, and it is better if she said it.

"That's crazy I could never forgive Kim if she had done that to me." Ron's answer was so quick it nearly Froze her. So basically if she had wanted to stop playing this game and forgive him, he couldn't forgive her? Kim bit her lip, now realizing that he was in a worse spot than ever.

"Why do you say that?" She said meekly. She did not like that answer one bit.

"Well come on, It's one thing top end things on a misunderstanding. But to get some sort of revenge by pretending to be someone else, creating a fake love, just to break someone's heart, that's just low. I fought villains, and I'm talking evil geniuses, who weren't that low and they wanted to enslave humanity most of the time." His words set her back She had a plan that was failing and weather she admitted it or not, after talking to her mom, she had wanted to forgive Ron. But seeing as how he would never forgive her... She didn't have a choice. She might as well see it all through at this point.

"True. So Wanna come see me tonight?" Kim said getting off the topic. If he came over they would have sex, and she could forget all about the ridiculous almost kiss as Kim. She could Kiss him and pretend these thoughts never happened. It's what she needed to do, right?


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Ron was over, the clothes were off and she was in the bed. She had waited for him in just a robe and instantly he was on her neck. Every inch of him had attacked her and she felt as though it wasn't enough. She wanted more. he was becoming her drug, her full on addiction, he was taking over her. Even in the aftermath of their sex, she sat there wanted more, not being able to get enough of him. She was loosing herself with his touch.

And when they had finally fell asleep with exhaustion. Kim tossed and turned in her dreams. She was surrounded by Ron, and She couldn't escape his grasp. The part she couldn't stand the most was for once she was happy. She had a family with him in the dream, one she always wanted. But then the dream began to change when she looked in the mirror and saw Kat, not Kim that was happy with him. She shot up, snapping out of her dream and looked over at sleeping Ron. She couldn't do this anymore, that was becoming more and more clear. Kim got up out of bed and walked over to the window where she looked up at the stars.

Ron looked over at Kat, watching her stare outside. She had called his name in her sleep and woke him up. She was so beautiful as the moonlight spread over her body. but then a flash of Kim standing there instead passed through his mind. He and Kim had gotten a hotel similar to this one for their first time and she had done the same thing. She had woken up and stared out into the moonlight and he had never forgotten how beautiful she looked that night. Her skin glowed like Kat's is now. And the only difference is Kim looked back at him and smiled before rejoining him in their bed. Kat didn't she just looked out and stared. She was so different but reminded him so much of Kim, it sucked but at the same time, Kim wouldn't come back even though he knew she had felt something. but something caught his eye. a scar on her thigh. One he could never forget. A scar in shape of a arrow. It was from Motor Ed. he was trying to torture her on their last mission. Which meant Kat was Kim. All this time she had lied to him. And to what? Sleep with him? But why did she lie? Why was she posing as Kat? Ron felt something stir inside him. Disappointment and sadness. As he looked her over, he noticed how sad she looked. he wondered what made her do any of this. Then he remembered how she acted that first night, how she acted around Bonnie. It made sense; it was because of him. All because of what went down. She was still that hard on it. Ron didn't know how to feel anymore. he was hurt, but he had started to feel feelings for her. Feelings that never died. Kat, or Kim rather started to move and he quickly pretended to be asleep. she had came back into the bed and curled up next to him. She wrapped his arm around her and he felt frozen with his new knowledge. As she drifted back to sleep, Ron stared at her. He wondered what changed, what happened to her; it couldn't be just him. There had to be more. There just had to be, she clearly wasn't living life right.

The next day was the unforgettable rehearsal dinner. Kim had snuck out while Ron slept and got ready at Monique's. She had felt as if she couldn't face him. Ron had called and text her all day but she ignored it. How could she face him after that dream. She had to tell him the truth. That much was clear. Kim slowly just faded into her thoughts. She didn't even realize she was at the rehearsal dinner when she finally snapped out of it. It had taken Ron to sit right next to her for her to snap back into the present and once he did, Kim felt her skin crawl. He was so close yet there was this huge invisible wall between them. She couldn't help but think that she needed to say something to him, but her mouth stayed shut. Especially when he greeted everyone except her. Not that she could Blame him though, It's not like their last meeting as Kim and Ron went well. Monique grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her attention to the bride to be.

"What did you do?" Monique said motioning her eyes to Ron. Kim looked down.

"We might have almost kissed..." Kim whispered. She hadn't told Monique about that, nor how about she actually had fun being with him as just herself.

"Say, what? Girl, I know he's giving you Ice right now, but you gotta tell him." Mon, said in hushed tones, she was shocked that it had gotten this far, between her two friends. At the same time She was seeing two people she loved hurting.

"Tell who what?" Ron interrupted. Monique looked at him, his eyes were on Kim with what seemed like pain and disappointment. She wondered if he already knew. Monique glanced back at Kim who was biting her lip, with red cheeks. This girl was clearly falling for him all over again, and weather or not either of them realized it, they clearly belonged together.

"Kim needs to talk to you." Monique said clearly giving Kim a push. Kim glared at her friend for a second then took a deep breath. Monique was right, she did need to tell him. There was no getting around it. At least their wasn't until She saw Shelia walk into the room. Kim saw her friend from across the room wearing the exact outfit she had met Ron in with the same make up, just like they had planned originally. Shelia made her way over to them. Her look was uncanny, she had looked exactly like Kim did as Kat. She glanced over at Ron and grinned a bit wickedly.

"Yes actually, I do." She said lightly. She waited for Ron to notice then once she saw his eyes widen as Shelia made her way over sat up straight and prepared herself to watch the show.


	17. Chapter 17

The moment Ron Saw her he thought something was up, but at the same time here was now proof that the two girls were different people, which meant he was giving Kim the cold shoulder for nothing, and here he was thinking he had it all figured out but clearly he didn't. Which meant,- what did Kim want to tell him?

"Kim?" He asked lightly. Hoping something would explain this, although he realized now that he would have accept the fact that Kat was now getting closer. She looked unimpressed as she looked towards Kim.

"I think we should try again. After all we were just kids." Kim said lightly. he words not only shocked the hell out of him, but Monique and Wade were both wide eye, even Kat who was now right next to them. he looked between the two woman. Now that he saw them together he saw how Identical they were, it was scary. But then he realized what Kim had said... She wanted him back? What changed her mind? His thought process was exploding.

"Excuse me? What do you mean? He's my boyfriend!" Kat had hissed at Kim. She didn't look please. She looked pissed, and what did She mean by Boyfriend? Since when were they together? She kept implying she just wanted sex, granted he cared about her.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't need you now, he has me." Kim said with attitude. That was a relief to see her old high school attitude. But hearing her say those words... he was so confused. He didn't know what to feel. The worst part was he had missed her too much to even want to say no. But in the heat of this very moment he could see that these two were gonna strike up a fight.

"Ladies, Ladies, this is Monique's evening Let's let her have it." Ron said trying to stop it before it starts. the two women glared.

"Fine, I'll see you later tonight, Ronny. I only wanted to sneak you away for some fun anyways." Kat Said with a hair flip. And with that she started walk away. He glanced over at Kim who was glaring at him.

"Who was she?" She said as she crossed her arms. It was obvious she was pissed. Ron put a hand to the back of his neck.

"Kim-" he began , but she put a hand up.

"I don't want to hear it." She said as she got up and left the table.

"Kim wait!" He called after her but she was gone. Again. twice now he's lost her. twice. he looked over at Wade and Monique who both looked shocked. "Sorry guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow." They nodded and he walked out. What a day, a very interesting confusing day...

"Something is definitely up." Monique said as she sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Wade agreed as he had clearly seen something wasn't right but then again he did notice a glitch or two, perhaps it was a hologram... in fact she was a bit tall, but in one of the glitches he noticed a very distinct green glow. Shego.

"I agree, but as long as tomorrow goes perfect I think things will be ok. After all, I'm pretty sure we just witnessed either a hologram or Shego in disguise. Clearly Kim out smarted us with a plan of her own." Wade said lightly. His fiance looked shocked.

"Seriously? Shego? That explains it, but will she tell him, or you think she'll just run again? She and Ron almost kissed, as Kim and Ron, don't ya think that means something?" Monique said quickly. Wade listened to his soon to be wife.

"I don't know, you know how Kim is she might never tell him." He said as he grabbed her hand. he felt bad for his two friends always running from what was right in their face.

"I can't tell him like I threaten to, it will kill him. And to see him that depressed again, it will be so hard on him." Monique said sadly. They both remember how he was last time, at first so hopefully that she'd call but when she never did, he broke. Wade hoped that Kim would come to her senses, for Ron's sake.

Kim waited for Shelia in her car. Shelia got in and took off the bracelet that caused a hologram to make her look just like Kim. It was a rather genius plan, Kim had to admit. She could escape telling him even though she was starting to fell bad, she knew even if she still cared it was way too late to turn back.

"So Kimmy, was that enough for it to work?" Shelia said as Kim started up the car and started to drive back to the hotel. Kim lightly smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess. Nice touch with the boyfriend bit, but why did you say I'd see him tonight?" Kim asked. It had been a nice touch but she didn't want to see him, she might feel too bad and tell him the truth. that couldn't happen.

"Cause you are, come on Kim wake a bit will ya? You haven't spent more than one night in your hotel, and let's face it you and Stoppable will always come back to each other. I'll never understand why but you do." Shelia's words froze in Kim's head she had a point but she had to try to escape him, right? Maybe she should have just told him. Regardless the deed was done. But she had to decide how things should play out. What should she do? Stick with the plan or do something different?

"I guess. But we both know I don't belong here anymore." Kim said with a little sigh. She knew she didn't belong with Ron, even though she let herself feel for him again, it was just a mistake she could never be with him again, and after today that would be so much more true.

"...Yeah. You know the girls miss you. They can't wait till your home." Shelia said. Kim thought of her job and realized she missed it too. She missed not feeling, and not hurting, and even more so she missed the rush she had gotten so used to.

"I miss them too. After tomorrow we'll go home. I think i need to be in my own bed." Kim said as they pulled up to the hotel. Shelia nodded. After all the two women were both not ones to like staying in one place too often.

"Maybe we should go to Santa Cruz, California, for a few weeks, skip out on work and relax." Shelia said as they got out the car and walked up to the room. Kim smiled at the idea of being on the beach.

"You call it in and I'll book it." Kim said thinking after all of this, she was glad to have Shelia as a friend, she was always looking out for her friend.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I know that last chapter wasn't perfect, I had idea to make it interesting but then sleep made me forget it. This one however should fill some things up. I hope you all enjoy the wedding.**_

Ron sat down on his couch he had done a lot of thinking and wondered if there was something he was missing. If maybe he had been right but then from what he saw he wasn't. Clearly there was confusion but at the same time his thoughts were clear. He had to get to the bottom of this. He just had to. He dug out his phone from his pocket and decided to shoot Wade a text.

 ** _Hey man, can you do me a solid? i need you to find out What Kim has been up to the last five year, and then see what you can find on Kat, I think her last name is Pence._**

 ** _-Ron_**

He waited for his friend to reply, and as he did he heard the doorbell ring so he went to answer it. Standing in his Doorway was Shego of all the people in the world. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shego? What are you doing here?" He asked as his thought questioned her motives, his eyes scanned her body, she really hadn't changed much, it was like her powers had kept her the same age.

"Oh Stoppable I just wanted to talk, catch up a bit." She said as she let herself in. Ron sighed thinking it couldn't get any worse so why not. He closed the door behind her and let her sit down on the couch while he sat across from her.

"What's up Shego?" He said trying to remain as adult as possible. He didn't want to fight with anyone he didn't have the energy. not after this crazy week.

"Look , Stoppable I'll make this quick. just stay away From Kimmy Cub. No ands, ifs, or buts, about it." He raised an eyebrow at her remark. Why in the world would that matter to Shego?

"Why?" he asked plain as simple Shego glared at him.

"Because Stoppable, you hurt her, she's my best friend, and I'll be damned if I have to sit there and watch her pick up the pieces again. She had a hard enough time the first time. " Shego said with anger in her voice, clearly she cared for Kim, and he understood why, considering he did too. but one question did remain.

"When did you two become friends? I get your concern, really, I do she is an amazing woman. Still to this day she seems as if she could do anything." He said, his mind drifting to that almost kiss they shared. and that moment right before where it seemed like it was the first time and so natural to want to kiss her. he knew he still loved her, and he had hoped that maybe they could fix things, but having Shego her, he realized that there were other people involved this time, like Kat, and Shego and perhaps other that he doesn't even know about.

"I found her in a bar drinking away her her life. Her grades were slipping, she just wasn't Kim. So I showed her how to turn her pain into something she could use, and she's much better off. Honestly, even though I never believed that you slept with Bonnie, to see her so far down that she actually needed my help of all people, the Teen hero, needs a villain's help... I felt bad for her, and she wasn't the only one who needed a friend. I know your still head over heals for her, you always have been, but for someone we both Care about, just stop. She needs to be with someone that -" He put a hand up to her, knowing what she would say next.

"I get it I think it's time you leave, Take Kim with you after the wedding. I don't want to see her after that." he said with the little pieces of his heart aching. Shego stood up, and let herself out. And Ron sat there, alone, only thinking that regardless of what he thought of how anything went tomorrow, it really was the end of him and Kim. a knock on the door shook his thoughts and he reluctantly went to his front door to open it. And who he saw standing there surprised the hell out of him. It was the last person he would have expected. Kim.

Before he could say a word she entered his home and shut the door behind him, and without a moment's thought he thought just one night, as he pulled her into his arms, and crashed his lips into hers. She didn't pull away just pushed herself more into him. After all this time, after all these years he couldn't believe the passion that still slayed his heart, the fire that still burned between them. For a second the two pulled away, only to look into each others eyes and then crash back into each other. Within moments the clothes were on the ground and their bodies were entwined together as if they had never parted in the first place. The two battled it out for dominance and once he had won he had made it a night she would never forget.

After a long hard night of utter passion, the two passed out in each others arms. but that morning Ron had woken up alone and had wondered if it had all just been some crazy dream. He could only wish that it wasn't.

Kim had no idea what had came over her last night. All she could thing of was just one last time. She had definitely got it too. HE heart hurt from leaving him, but it was the right thing to do. She hurried to her hotel to grab her dress to meet up at Monique's. the was a wedding to attend after all.


	19. Chapter 19

The wedding was more than typical, for a hot summer day in June, it was more than perfect. Monique made a perfect bride, and Wade made a perfect groom. The two love birds made the entire day something beautiful to remember. Monique's A line cut white dress flowed perfectly on her, with a stargazer lily in her hair and more in her hands. Wade in a black tux even looked handsome to Kim. they looked Perfect and Kim thoughts it couldn't be more perfect. Kim on the other hand felt less than perfect. Here she was at her best friends wedding and all she could think was that years ago this was what she had wanted with Ron. She hadn't thought about that in such a long time. she kept her head up and a smile on her face, this was about Monique not her. Kim did her best to stay clear of Ron, as did, Ron of her, and for the main event was the only time the two locked eyes, just for a second. In that second both hearts stopped. Suddenly Kim knew now more than ever she had to leave.

The ceremony had every intention of being absolutely perfect. Monique had the perfect dress, Kim looked stunning and there was no sight of Kat. Shelia had sat in the very back of the pews watching the wedding. She had known about what Kim had done last night, though it had surprised her that Kim had gone as herself, it didn't surprise her that the two were avoiding each other. Where as both Kim and Ron avoided eye contact till the I do's were said and that was the only moment in which the two had even made any type of contact. She and Kim were leaving tonight after the wedding so regardless of the way Kim did things, Shelia knew she was going to leave, and not look back. That was just like Kim after all, staying stubborn and keeping to one side. but don't get Shelia wrong, she actually felt bad for Stoppable. Here the love of his life was, playing a sick love game for revenge for the sake of her own brokenness. She knew Kim would be broken again when they left tonight. But she'd be there for her friend as usual. That's what friends we're for. Besides, Kim had to come back to work. she made the most money out of all the girls besides herself of course.

Shelia's thoughts then paused as she heard familiar footsteps behind her. She would know those steps anywhere.

"It's been a long time Shego." a small smile curved her lips as her hand started to glow green.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. How's it been Drew?" she said as the previous blue man sat next to her. He was normal toned and dressed in a grey tux. A small smile to his lips. He had changed a lot now looking more normal. His ponytail was cut off and he had a normal spiked up hair style. If it wasn't for his scar she wouldn't recognize him. He looked good for a ripe age of 50. In fact he looked young in a sense.

"Different, very different. I missed you." His words shocked her. He hasn't spoken to her since before he went to jail. The last she had heard from him he had sent her a note saying that it was time to turn in the towel for villainy for him. She hadn't spoken to him since. he left her alone in the dark after all, left her alone to pick up his mess again. She had found her own way since.

"Ha. As if, you decided to be all noble and go off to the good side." Shelia said through grinding teeth. It made her feel rage for what he did to her, to just leave her like that.

"Shego, I thought you would join me. And I wish you would. I can provide for you now - come let me show you the life I wanted, for us. Let me show you how much I need and miss you. I know you think I left you, but I need you." his words froze her in her place. He needed her. Missed her and clearly wanted to be with her. Just like she always wanted- but she'd never admit. Shelia sat in silence for a moment. Reviewing what had just happened she pouted her lips and looked at the wedding.

"I'll let you discuss this with me at my work where you can pay me to listen. I have a friend to support, so unless you plan on helping us escape back to Texas tonight, then I'm not interested in listening." She hoped her words would confuse him and let her go for now. but a smirk appeared on his lips she could see from the corner of her eyes.

"Well looks like we'll both get what we want. I'll have a chopper come pick us up after the wedding. " shock went through her mind at his words she thought she had him, but he seemed to be ahead of her for once. Shelia guess she'd just have to loose this one for now...

Kim couldn't bare being next to Ron as the vows had been exchanged between Monique and Wade. They were all walking back down the aisle and she felt as if the world was frozen around her the moment had to be now while all eyes were on the bride and groom.

"Ron there's something we need to talk about." She said leaning into his ear as the people cheered around them.

Ron paused and looked at Kim. wonder in his eyes but something eyes something else that made her pause. Those chocolate brown eyes had joy in them and she realized now wasn't right. He was enjoying himself at this wedding and she would ruin it. She would have to wait and not ruin this happy event. Kim faked a smile.

"Save me the last dance."She said cheerfully or as cheerfully. as she could. Ron let a small grin escape and nodded.

"Sure thing, KP." he said lightly and with that she parted with him to go to the bride and groom. Ron let out a sigh not knowing whether this meant she was just going to say 'goodbye' or if she was going to tell him what's been going on. Regardless at least he'd have one dance with her.

Later that evening after some guest left one song played and Kim went to Ron for the last dance.

"So may I have this dance?" Kim asked Ron as the music began to play Iris by The goo goo dolls.

He smiled and took her hand and she lead him to the floor. once there he put his hand on her waist and took her right hand as her left went to his shoulder. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was with her red hair pinned back and curled, and how she smelled of fresh about her was perfect and all day every time he looked at her and thought of how it should have been them celebrating their wedding. After all an envision of Kim in white with lilies in her red hair would make such a wondrous site.

As the two began to flow with the sound of the music Kim thought of how this moment would be the last, she knew after this she would never see him again it had to be this way, there was no way things could get better between them. She had to let him go.

"Ron, there's something I need to to tell you, And It can't wait." Kim began and a look of concern crossed his brown eyes. Kim held her breath.

" I was wondering when we were gonna talk." He said on a sigh as he twirled her. He brought her into him then she pulled out. Kim's breath let out, of course he knew something was up, he had to. Kim heard the Helicopter start up.

"Well, this is going to be goodbye, and more likely our final goodbye." Kim began. She had to summon her inner Kat for this, because her Kim side didn't want to leave. She had to be tough had to be strong. She could do this. She just had to breath and let it out.

"I Know about you're affair with Kat. And I'm disappointed in you Ron." She said as she twirled back into his arms, she realized she might be adding a little too much Kat but knew it would be necessary. Ron was curious, why in the world would she be disappointed? And was he correct? but how would that be when he saw the two of them together. Just what was going on?

"Why would you be disappointed? When your the one who left?" He knew it was a bit of a low blow but he hoped if he stung her a bit, just a bit, maybe it would lessen the blow of whatever she was going to say. Kim spun out again. A sound of a helicopter began to get really close and the wind began to pick up.

"Ouch, that hurt, But not as much as this." Kim said she let go of Ron's hand and Shelia swooped down on a rope ladder. The wind was going crazy and Ron stood his ground. Kim grinned knowing Shelia would take part of this and support her.

"Hey Ronny, Thought I'd save her a bit of breath, See Kimmy is Kat. And yeah that was a hologram version,with me that you saw when we were together. And you wanna know the best part was you fell for the whole thing!" Ron's fist clenched at Shego's words. He had been made a fool of. A complete fool. And worse he realized how much he had fell for Kim all over again.

"WHY?! Why KIM?" He asked as some tears welled deep in his eyes. He was hurt and disappointed. He was looking at kim who stood like stone. how could she?

"Because I can." She said And she turned and began climbing up the ladder. This was not the Kim he knew the one he loved so much. The one he grew up with, where was she? He wanted her back. Shego began on the ladder then turned back.

"BTW, the bride and groom knew, have fun sleepin' alone." Shego said and the Helicopter lifted her off the ground and Ron watched as the Two women flew away, his heart broken ad his eyes in tears. he was right she was Kat, he knew he was right, but why did it hurt so much more this time? Why did it seem so different?

Kim watched as as he slowly began to disappear tears streaming down her face. She was frozen in that moment. If this was right why was it hurting her, he knew the trruth and she was leaving him forever, leaving all those feelings behind. so why couldn't she stop crying?

"You ok Kimmy?" Shelia's words snapped her out of her thoughts. Shelia was concerned and she knew it. She was thankful to her too.

"No But I will be. Had to say goodbye sometime." She said lightly and with that she climbed into the helicopter and took her seat After Shelia got in and Joined her Kim thought of how nice it would be to finally be home, so she could forget about her mess she created and forget about the look on Ron's face when they left, She had been cold and she knew it. If she felt worthy of his forgiveness she still wouldn't ask for it knowing that nothing cold repair what she had just done.

 _ **^^^ so hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter this isn't over yet.**_


	20. 20

6 weeks later.

Ron sat in his kitchen on his labtop trying to see what he could find. He had been searching for weeks- looking for _her._ He was close, he could feel it but some things just didn't add up. He couldn't find where she lived or anything. She just disappeared, clearly not wanting to be found. He looked under the fake name she'd given him as well as shelia's names but nothing would come up. He felt stumped. He realized he needed help. Help he didn't want after what happened but he had no other choice. Ron sighed and felt his heart beat slow, remembering that night. Kim had left, and the love birds were already gone for thier honeymoon. He was alone and after he drove home he called Bonnie and told her everything. She being his only friend he could count on. Bonnie insisted that he get through his pain and search for Kim. At first he didn't understand why, but now after plenty of thought he understood and he deciced to keep his distance till he could find her. But he felt like he needed to find her soon and that he needed to get his answers.

It may seem strange consindering how they had last seen eachother considering how she had left, but after a week of sulking he realized kim still thought he had cheated and something must have happened to cause her to feel so vengful to him. He wasn't as naive as he useto be , he was a hell of a lot smarter than most gave him credit for. Not only did it make sense but Bonnie had mentioned how sometimes the only way to protect yourself was to push everyone out and fight them off like she had in highschool. It was well known Bonnie had perfect older sisters and she had bullied others that made her feel as low as they did. And in this case kim was doing the same in a way. She was pushing him out cause he caused some pain in her eyes.

After a long momemnt of silence, Ron pushed aside his labtop and dug out his phone to call Wade. It had been awhile but he knew his friend would help. He didnt get too mad at Wade or Monique for that matter he knew they were just doing what they thought was best being caught in the middle between two friends.

After a few rings, Wade picked up his cell.

"Hey Wade, I need a favor." Ron said as he got up from his kitchen table he threw one hand in his poket as he walked to his room.

"Sure Ron, what's up?" Wade said. Ron threw on some clean clothes.

" I need you to find Kim." he said as he jiggled on some jeans.

"You sure? I mean after what she did?" Wade sounded extreamly ununsure but Ron knew that him and Monique were more worried about kim more than ever. They all knew that wasn't the Kim they knew.

"Yeah. I want the first flight out to where she is. Two seats there hopefully three seats back. Bonnies comming with me." He said as he tugged a shirt on and grabbed a bag and started packing. He knew wade would have his answers within the hour.

"You sure bringing Bonnie is a good idea?" Wade asked with hesitation.

"Shes the only one that can tell kim the truth and the only one that will stop me from saying something i'll regret" Ron said lightly.

"Fine. Kim's not going to be happy but ill have your flight and her city info within the hour. I wont be able to find her place cause I believe its unlisted as well as she is, but I can get you the city atleast." wade said as typing began in the backround. Ron knew he had won this one.

"Thanks bud." he said and with that he hung up his phone and sent Bonnie a text, he let her know that he had finally caved and called Wade. They had talked about teaming up to find kim during this past six weeks and Ron had told her to keep a bag packed.

He began walking out his house with his own bag and threw it in the car as he drove to Bonnie's. He took a deep breath. This was happenening and this time Kim wasn't going to run away.

Kim sat in her favorite chair with a bowl of Ice cream. She felt sick. It had been six weeks and she regreted every moment of that stupid trip. The moment they landed Kim was on her own because someone thought a formally blue man needed extream amount of sexual attention. Not that she minded that Shelia was happy but she had wished for someone to join her in her misery. Of course she didnt know that Ron had joined her. Kim knew she messed up but she kept telling herself it was for the best. That they were both better off without eachother... that is until this morning when she realized she was late.

Now she sat with her ice cream wondering what would be best. Wondering what to do about it. Wondering if she should tell anyone. Could she even tell Ron? Of course not, not after her little goodbye stunt. She had cried for the last two hours. Tears has instantly came to her eyes when she saw the bright pink little plus sign. And the biggest question popped in her head should she keep it? Part of her said yes she could do the single mom thing and just say she didnt know the father, or even let him know he had a kid and didn't have to take care of it with her. The other said no she was too messed up in the head for a kid on her own. It was too much to think about. Luckily she still had time.


	21. 21

Kim's depression grew deeper by the time Shelia came home. She was just sitting there not moving, lost in her own mind. Shelia thought it strange that Kim had been sitting like that. she had only saw her like that when they first met up a few years back. Kim had no purpose at that time she had been sleeping around just trying to get a taste of life. Shelia recognized this version of kim easily. So knowing something was up she threw on a hot kettle made some hot coco and threw a blanket over her friend. It had been a while since she'd seen her like this. After the coco was made and she filled two cups she made her way to her friend.

Shelia sat next to Kim and gave a nuge for the coco. Kim snapped out of her trans and looked at the mug. Taling it in hand she muttered a thank you, and with that took a sip.

"So what's up Kimmy cub?" Shelia said. Kim took the cup away from her mouth and sighed.

"Well for starters I am pregnant- and then there's the fact that it's Ron's-" Shelia's hand went up causing Kim to pause.

"Wait, you had sex - like actually hot ateamy sweaty sex, so hot you forgot to use a condum- with STOPPABLE??? The same Stoppable who got mystical monkey powers??? The same Stoppable that always lost his pants and carried a naked mole rat- in his pocket no less????EW!" Shelia said with discust of her face. It was all in good humor and Kim jerked a smile thinking of all the times his pants fell down at the wrong time.

"Same old Stoppable." Kim said with little saddness hinting in her voice. Shelia was a bit shocked but at the same time figured that it would happen. After all Kim had been pretty reckless.

"Well Kimmy any idea what you wanna do?" Shelia's words brought Kim back to her thoughts. The thing is at this point the only thing Kim thought was the right thing to do was to give it up. After everything she put Ron through and put herself through she couldn't put a child through the same thing. It wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right.

"Give it up I guess..." Kim said with some saddness in her heart. She had a living breathing growing baby inside of her. Neither keeping it or even just giving it to Ron would be good for it. Adoption was the smarter move for this baby.

"You sure that's what you actually want? If you wanted we could keep it and I could help you raised it. Or even give it to Stoppable, he could raise it and maybe he'd let you see it? " she had ment tge best but Kim couldn't tell him if she wanted to.

"Maybe in a world where I wasn't Kim Possible, but I am and I need to focus on what's best for this child and that isn't me... And he... he would look at this child and see me.Then he would grow to hate it, because of what I did...that's not fair." Kim stared out into space remembering a time when life was simple.

"You are starting to sound like the teen hero you used to be... I guess that means your doing the right thing." Kim gave a small half smile to Shelia's words. When she was a hero she was confident and thought she could take on the world. Who knew that she'd end up like this. Pregnant, alone, and stripping to get a thrill in life. If anyone from her past knew they would never look at her the same.

"I think we should get ready for work. I've done enough thinking, and I've made up my mind." Kim got off the couch and made her way to her room. She began to get ready for work.

Ron felt both relieved and nervous. He and Bonnie had just arrived at thier hotel.They were getting closer to finding Kim. It had been a long flight and regardless of feeling tired Ron felt confident in knowing he was getting close. He was determined to find her, and not this new Kim but His Kim. Bonnie had thrown her bags into the room.

"Well where would you like to start?" Bonnie said as she sat on the couch in the middle of the hotel suite. Ron put his bags by the door and then joined her on the couche. Thinking he didnt know where to start . With Kim not being as she usally is, it will be harder to find her.

"I honestly don't know where to look. She's not the same Kim otherwise I'd say She's hiding somewhere she can dance or fight." Ron said on a sigh. He didn't give this part much thought.

"Yeah, but you gotta remeber She's still Kim. She's clearly Hiding somewhere where she's getting paid under the table tho. Otherwise wouldn't Wade have found her." Bonnie said looking at her phone. _That makes sense-_ Ron thought.

"Well what jobs pay under the table?" He asked now digging out his phone ready to do some searching. He was egar to find her.

"Well most bars, some restraunts, stripclubs. I highly doubt that she'd strip or even escort but if you want to check out bars and I'll check restraunts. I'm sure we'll find her in a bar honestly. Kim does like to have some thrills." Bonnie said now standing up. Ron joined her but his mind paused at escort and stripping. She wouldn't really go that low, would she? After all it's Kim, she used to have a problem with him walking in the cheerleaders room. Although she didn't act shy around him. Maybe he should check a few of the places near by out, just to be sure.

"Sounds good, let's get started." He said and with that he headed out the door bonnie. trailing behind him.


	22. 22

**_So I want to let you guys know Im so sorry for the late updates school and life has been happening but things are getting better i love your reviews and thank you so much for reading. I still have a couple more chapters in mind before our final and unless i get an outstanding idea to add a few more things it should end there... anywho thanks for reviews and for reading and just remember Love can fight the biggest battles._**

It had been three days and both Ron and Bonnie had checked every restraunt and every bar and no one reconized either of the photos of Kim. Ron felt as if maybe they had the wrong town. Even though his gut said they were so close.

Bonnie was double checking a few places as Ron was sitting in thier suite looking up jobs that paid under the table. He wasn't comming up with much and then his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen to find that it was Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie! Find anything?" He asked as he stood up from the desk and made his way to the coffee pot. It may have been 6pm but if they found her he wanted to be prepaired for a long night.

"Nooooo. I did find a club that hasss a bar and I think I miiiiiight be tipsey...thiiis guy is really nice and he bought be shots!!!" Bonnie slured her words out. Ron sighed and grabbed the back of his neck. now he had to find a drunk Bonnie. Junior was going to kill him.

"Bonnie hand the phone to the bartender. " Ron said with a rather annoyed tone. Things weren't going his way and now with Bonnie being drunk he would have less time. Once Bonnie handed the phone over and he got the directions he made his way over.

The last three days Kim had been feeling herself. She had felt confident the moment she slide down the pole for the first time in weeks. Her worries about the child had been put aside so she could focus on making the money she would need for the hospital bills to come. All at the same time looking at adoption agencys. She had been rather picky about the profiles for parents she'd been looking at. Shelia had been in denial about Kim's choice tho. Saying that Kim would back out and that when Kim did back out she was going to be prepared. Shelia had been going a bit baby crazy. Which made Kim wonder more than once, if Shelia was pregnant too. Kim still thought it was weird that Shelia and Drew were together. It was one of those things you'd thought would never happen. Kim shook away her thoughts as she finished dressing for her shift

Kim slide on her shorts and put her eight inch heals on and with one final glance in the mirror. She looked flawless with her curly red hair and neon green eyeshadow. Her lips were perfectly red and pouty. She knew she was ready for anything this night threw at her. Kim exited the dressing room and walked towards the stage.

Ron searched in the bar for Bonnie but he didn't see her. He saw a sign that said 21 and over and decided to go check over there. There was a bouncer at the door. After showing him some ID, Ron made his way into the other room. It was there in the neon lighted dark room that he saw Bonnie at the bar with a guy. Ron rolled his eyes and made his way over. Once there he noticed something about the guy. He had a scar on his face and he looked firmilar.

"Hey man, sorry to escort the lady away but she has a boyfriend." Bonnie turned to Ron with some semi shocked eyes. The man looked at Ron, and Ron just couldn't put his fingure on where he knew this guy from.

"Well boy, that's all fine. I was just keeping her company while my woman works." The man said egotistically. The moment he heard his voice Ron knew.

"Drakken?" Ron said with a surprise. He was surprised and felt an urge to protect his friend, but when he looked at her she seemed perfectly fine. She didn't seem drunk or tipsy.

"Yes, it's him. He's not evil anymore or anything." Bonnie said crossing her arms. Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And your not drunk." Ron pointed. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an explanation.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten you down here to relax and to stop thinking about _her._ So I came in made the call and while I was waiting Drew has been keeping me company." Bonnie said with a sip of her drink. He had no clue why she would think this would help and what the hell was Drakken's story?

"Look this is nice and all but we gotta find Kim." he said letting his arms down. The music in the club began to change from a light jazz to womanizer by britney spears

"Ladies and gent's. Please welcome to the center stage our one and only, our queen of the night, our very own Foxy Blue." an overhead mic said.

" I think I just did." Bonnie said with wide eyes staring right past him. Ron turned and with wide eyes stared out onto the center stage.

There she was dressed in a zip up neon green tang top with matching spandex shorts that had a zipper that went from the front to the back. She was walking to the pole in the center fallowing every beat to the song and when the words started up she launched onto the pole swinging around it just holding onto with her legs. With her hands free she arched herself backwards. And with a spin she grabbed the pole and pulled herself around sliding down with one leg in the air and another around the pole. With every beat of the song she threw out a move more hipnotizing than the last and with some of the moves clothing began comming off.

Ron's jaw was dropped but he couldn't look away from her rubbing against the pole and dancing up against it. It was unbelieveable. Kim was stripping and infront of everyone! Not to mention how crazy it was to think Kim, his Kim, was stripping. Then suddenly out of his surprise Kim looked at him from the stage. The two of them locked eyes. He then realized she clearly didn't want him there.


	23. 23

Kim couldn't believe he was here and gazing at her as if he'd never seen her before. She could also tell there was more than just shock and surprise.

Kim moved her chest foward and slid up the pole. With a twist of her hips and a curled foot around the pole she let the other leg fly out as she spun around. With that same leg she then wrapped it around the pole and dipped backwards using only her legs to hold her up. She turned to face him as slid down and back around the pole taking off her bakini top as a finale item of clothing. still had a thong on and nipple pasties but she was very naked on that stage.

And that's when she realized he was angery too. His body langue said it all. With his hard but soft gaze, and clentched fist. She expected him to be angry after what she did but he was at her job and getting upset. This he didn't have much of a right for. Or rather so she thought. The song was ending and Kim picked up her tips that were thrown at the stage. After she picked it all up she noticed Ron walking towards her. She took that moment to head to the back. She stepped down from the stage and a cotail waitress brought her a small silk black robe. After sliding it on she made her way to the dressing room. After counting her cash she took off her pasties and put on a see through black fish net dress that had black x's over her breast and what looked like a black skirt covering her butt and just the tip of her thong showed. With a a makeup check and a hair flip, she walked out of the room. Kim hit the floor to get a few lap dances. She was on the lookout for Ron to make sure she could avoid the confrontation. After all even though she was pretty sure she didn't want the baby, she wanted to keep it safe for the family that would get it. The less stress the safer she'd be.

Ron watched her make her way around the bar. He was stumped. He had been so ready to give her a piece of hismind and try to convince her to be her old self but now he saw that she didnt just loose herself that she was someone else. How in the hell would he confront her now? What would he even say?

His eyes followed her as she stuck to the walls. It wasn't until she climbed on to someone's lap. Ron turned away to the bar.

"Didn't expect this from Kim." Bonnie said with a sigh. With her arms crossed over her chest she looked over at Ron.

"You know I didn't either till Shelia explained it to me.Then it just made sense. " Drew said as he also turned to the bar with a sip of his drink.

"Whatcha mean Dr.D?" Ron said as he stared down the red head in the mirror behind the bar. Ever so often he could see Kim glancing in his direction.

"Well you know your own part, but I guess when she ran away after that she got vunerable and when the next guy came along, she shut him down and out. She never moved on. She just became depressed with no villians to fight and thr thrill out of life was just gone. So when her and Shelia reunited, Shelia took her here and after that , she just found a thrill. As any adrenline junkie would. She gets a rush from this. Which is alot better than all the drugs she was doing. She apparently had been doing that which is what caused her to shut others out." Drew said as he sturred his drink with his straw. The emotions from Drakkens words flowed through Rons head. He felt anger over Kim doing drugs and over her doing what she did to get a rush and even more anger as he looked in the mirror behind the bar that showed Kim on someone elses lap. She was giving him a dance and not holding back. His fist clenched.

"Ron I hate to tell you this but I think maybe we should leave her as she is." Bonnie said. She sounded unsure but clearly she had some idea that this wasn't wroth it. Maybe it wasn't. Then in the mirror he saw the guy pulling on Kim. That was it. Ron stormed his way over.

"Look you pay me or your out. let go of me or you'll regret it." Ron heard Kim say she looked pissed but no where near as pissed as he was. He grew closer.

"Aw come on, I just want to show you a good time. You showed me one. You can wait a little longer and let me play with you" The douchebag said. Ron felt fire in his eyes as he pulled Kim out of the guys grip and punched him square in the face.

"She isn't your property and how dare you talk to her that way you peice of trash!!!" Ron said as the guy fell to the floor. He then turned to Kim whose green eyes were wide with shock.

"And you! What in the hell are you doing? You're a stripper? Does your family know?! Why the hell are you doing this?!!" He yelled at her. Kim glared at him. She wanted to cry because of the stupid hormones or rather she blamed them. His words hurt but she knew not to expect better. However knowing that she had to keep somewhat calm she. took in a deep breath. After letting it out she decided that she had a few choices: pretend she didn't know him or what she was talking about, come clean, or fight back. She then saw Shelia with anger on her face walking towards them. She guessed that meant fighting back was her choice.

"Look I don't come into your work and beat up others that flirt with you! As for everything else it's none of your concern! My life is mine. It's not yours." Kim said in hushed tones. She realized at that moment that she had sounded like her mother. She always had that I'm not yelling but IM pissed off voice. Ron just glared at her. After a few secounds he took a deep breath and let it go.

"Look Kim we need to talk.-" he started. Shelia was right behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And Kimmy doesn't want to talk. Look Monkey boy we get that you have such a save Kim attitude but your not going to do it in my club." Shelia said inturrupting him from behind. Ron looked at Shelia. Drew was suddenly right next to her. Ron then shrugged his shoulders and let a small grin come out.

"Well in that case Shes off for the night." He said and within one quick sweap he tossed Kim over his shoulders.

"Ron! Put me down!" Kim said a warning. Shelia started after Ron but Drew held her back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. So no. Now you can tell me where you live or were going to my place." He said as he walked out of the club. Bonnie was right behind him. Kim was glaring at her.

"Ron I think maybe we should just take her to the suite. She probably wont give out her address knowing that Im there." Bonnie said as they made it outside. Kim started struggling to get out of Rons grip. He slapped her ass hard and she stopped.

"Ow. Ron put me down." Kim demanded with a cry. Ron smirked he had been wanting to do that for a while.

"Sorry Kim but I know you too well to let you down. Bonnie you got our ride?" He asked as they stopped at the sidewalk. Bonnie nodded and with that they got her into a limo and drove back to the hotel. In the car Kim had stayed silent and had tried a few escapes but it just wasn't working at this point she was defeated. Espically considering the fact that the doctor had told her to keep to her daily routine only.

Once at the hotel Ron had thrown a coat over Kim and pulled her by her hand in and through the hotel. The three stayed silence. But what they didn't realize is Kim had planned on staying silent. they would have to force everything out of her.


	24. 24

As soon as they entered the room. Kim got herself ready for a fight. She knew that it would end up a fight weather she wanted it or not. She just had to remind herself not to get too carried away.

"Kim you look pale do you want some water?" Bonnie said as she entered. Kim really didnt understand why that woman was even there. None the less she put on an old fake smile she use to give Bonnie.

"Wow Bon, didn't know you actually cared about anyone besides yourself." Kim said with her arms crossed over her chest. Bonnie looked surprised but she didn't seem to get angery. Ron was another story.

"Seriously Kim? She's trying to be nice to you and you just lash out? What the hell's wrong with you?!" Ron shouted angerly. He was standing a foot away from her. She glated at him. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that to her.

"Ever think it was the fact that you took me from my job, throwing me over your shoulder like some wild caveman? Or how about the fact that you showed up in my city at all? I know your obsessed with me but you need to get the hell over it." She said with a hair flip turning her back to them. Rons anger started to burn.

"Right if Im so obsessed then why did you come back to Middleton and pretend to be _someone_ Else and have sex with me every night that you were there. Did you do it cause of your pitty revenge or because you still can't get over me so you wanted the one thing you never had with me?! If anyone here is in the fucking wrong here it's you and your bullshit morals. All you ever did in highschool was be a hero and now that your nothing you like to fuck with peoples lives? Why Kim? Are you that insecure? Do you really think that all of that was ok? to mistreat my feelings..? To be you and someone that I saw potential in? To give me false hope? To have your friend who used to be your wrost enemy help you make your plot seem real? Or how about having your best friends wedding almost ruined because your so selfish? Was that enough for you kim? Are you done playing your game?!!" Ron yelled out to her. He let out all his anger and realizing what he had said outlound he regreted it instantly. as soon as he saw that Kim made no momovement to defend herself.

Bonnies eyebrows raised in the harharshness of his tone. She looked over at Kim who just seemed frozen. Never in all of her life had Bonnie seen Kim Possible frozen, silent, and clearly defeated. Kim did deserve alot of things but Bonnie had gotten a secound chance and a third, a fourth even... So Kim deserved a few too.

Kim on the other hand stayed frozen. His words echoing through her head. Her eyes burned from holding back tears. She would stay strong though, just like life has taught her.

"If thats all you have to say then why am I here? " As the words fell from Kim's lips, a twist and turn in her stomach made her run to the nearest room. She ran into the bathroom held her hair and puked. At this very moment she regreted not getting rid of this little monster growing inside of her.

Ron felt more regretfull when he saw her run out of the room. He didnt want this. He took a step foward feeling the need to fix this. he didn't even understand why he wanted to but he did.

"I'll talk to her Ron. Just go calm down I have to say some things to her that she needs to hear." Bonnie's words shook him back into the world. He took a step back and went to the couch and say down with his face in his hands. He heard the door close behind Bonnie and he sat there and thought to himself. He know he wasn't over Kim, but did he have to do all of this just to prove it?

Kim sat on the bathroom floor, wishing she didn't want to puke more. The bathroom door opened She didn't even realize that she closed it. Kim looked up to see Bonnie with a glass of water in hand.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked entering the bathroom. Kim glared at her.

"Does it look like Im ok?" Kim snapped. Bonnie rolled her eyes and handed her the water.

"Look I probably deserve that but you need to chill out on Ron. I get that you saw us that day but Even As much as I would have liked to do something like that to completely break you in highschool...I would never Ever touch Stoppable. You do realize that he and Tara dated? She was my only real friend so I would have never done that to her." Bonnie began sitting on the counter top of the sink. Kim rubbed her fingures along the rim of the glass. She was listen to what Bonnie was saying it did make a bunch of sense...Though a question still came to mind.

"Why did I find you like that then. And why are you telling me now?" Kim asked.

"Honestly I was so drunk that night but I do remember that Ron was already in the room asleep I guess I just decided I was safer in there than with any other guy so I got half undressed and went to sleep. We never had sex or anything. And honestly Kim would you have ever listened to me before now?" Bonnie's words flowed through Kim's head.

After all these years, she was in the wrong. She never gave him a chance or even Bonnie to explain... She just got so jealous she could never even think of what could be true. She knew Bonnie was ruthless, but Bonnie wouldn't lie if she had the chance to prove someone wrong she would do it without a thought. Bonnie was mean but always honest. And right now that is what bothered Kim the most. Just know how wrong she was, how she had let her demons take over her entire life, and wrose what she did to Ron. ... Kim felt so low, lower than the dirt. She couldn't believe she had gone to such lengths, and for nothing. She had pushed everyone out just because she was so blinded. She wanted to die so badly, knowing how badly she fucked up, knowing that everything Ron had said was true. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and like waterfalls they began to just pour out. She became frantic rocking back and fourth saying "I'm sorry" over and over.

She never even realized that Ron was now in the Bathroom watching her. His heart was breaking at what he was seeing. The fearless friend he had known his whole life, was defeated completely broken down. All he could think was this was his fault and that he had to find some way to make her smile again. The wrost part was he had no idea how do that either. After a moment he decided to pick Kim up and lay her on the bed. He brushed her hair off her face and sat next her in silence not knowing what else he could do. Kim didn't seem to acknowlege that she had even been moved. She just laid there letting the tears fall from her face.

Kim cried herself to self with Ron holding her. She woke up 4 hours later to her phone ringing. She had always kept it hooked on her shoes. Kim sat up and answered.

"Kim! Are you ok???" Shelia yelled into the phone. Kim rubbed her eyes.

"yeah..." Kim said lightly she looked around and saw Ron sleeping. She got off the bed and started to walk towards the door as Shelia began to talk.

"Good. What happened? Where are you? Does he know?" Shelia said quickly. Kim walked out of the room and sat on the couch.

"I'm at some hotel. Long story short...we fought and good old Bonnie told me what really happened... I was wrong... Nothing happened that night

..." Kim said on a sigh. She felt like utter shit. As she should she and she knew it. Shelia stayed silent.

"I take it all back Ron really has no balls. I would have done it if I were a guy. So the question is where does that put you and the baby?" Shelia's question raised the awareness back to Kim of the baby. She's now a step backwards to the question on weather or not he should even know.

"I don't even know. Should I honestly even tell him? I screwed up his life so bad, Shelia, How do I even tell him- after everything that I'm having his baby? Or even god forbid, his twins?" Kim said outloud. She sighed and layed down on the couch.

" Well, how about you start with explaining what you just said?" Kim shot up at the words she heard and stared at doorway. She was shocked. Her little secret would was out.

 ** _so this was more depressing but I had a song stuck in my head well a few songs that made me think about how I would feel as both characters. so bam wrote that as quick as I could. my school has seven more weeks and hopefully Ill be able to be more on top of my stories. I have a few more chapters and i am glad your all enjoying this love all your reviews and thank you all for reading. seriously those reviews give me the motivation guys. thanks to my freind lucindar for helping me with this story too your awsome dude._**


	25. 25

Kim's eyes went wide. She quickly hung up the phone as Bonnie walked up to her.

"Your pregnant? Kim how far along are you?" Bonnie asked. Kim bit her lip. She really didn't expect anyone else to find out let alone Bonnie. She was starting to panic.

"Well...yes...seven or eight weeks I think. Bonnie I know how this looks but This is a serious matter that He really doesn't need to know about - or atleast not now." Kim said trying to choose her words wisely. She knew that since Bonnie was his best friend there was no way she could fully escape him not knowing now. And she could tell by the look on Bonnies face that this would not be kept secret.

"Kim, I get why your probably wanting to keep this secret, with everything youve done to Ron. But really, this is far too big of a serious matter for him not to know. And you of all people know that he needs to know, That he is going to have a child." Bonnie said now sitting down next too Kim. Kim knew Bonnie was right. And at this moment hated Bonnie for being right.

"Bonnie, You are right but after all of this mess does he really need to know? Seriously take a step back and realize that we have been not speaking for 7 years. Then I fuck with his heart over a misunderstanding and we still haven't even talked anything out. I lost my best friend and I cant just tell him 'oh hey sorry for braking your heart and playing a mind game, I didn't trust you- so I played you. Oh by the way Im having your baby and I dont know what the hell Im doing.' This is not that simple. You cant sit there and tell me that it wouldnt be better to let him and I to talk things out, maybe even just go our seporate ways and iif I even keep the baby then work things out?" Kim knew her point was reasonable and valid. Bonnie even looked taken back. But then the fire that made Bonnie who she was came out.

"Look Kim, he is my best friend. If you had any respect for him you would march in there and tell him. He desvers to know because of what you have done. And regardless of the outcome he has a say in this." Bonnie unfortunately had a point. Weather she liked it or not she would have to say something. With a long sigh Kim leaned into the couch.

"Who has a say in what?" Ron said emerging from the room. He saw the two women looking serious. He had just woken up when he had walked in on thier conversation. Unfortunately he hadnt heard much of it.

"Kim has something very important to tell you, but before she does, I need you to promise youll keep your head clear. Regardless of what she has Done-she deserves that much." Bonnie said protectively. ashe clearly was up in the air about this but Kim could see that she would be protective of the unborn child. It was very unlike the old Bonnie but could be just Bonnie as a mature adult. Ron looked at Kim with a eaised eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant. And as much as I would have liked to not tell you maybe even give up the baby to a better home even- I can't seem to give it up, or even not tell you. Its yours and I have no idea how anything is going to work... " Kim blurted out like word vomit. She saw Rons face go still. Her nerves began to get the best of her and she ran into the bathroom vomiting.

Ron couldn't believe his ears. His mind began tracing back to all their nights, wondering when he had even forgot. Then he realized he never used a single condom in the first place! How could he not think about that? Wrose after all that they had just went through, now there was a child... And at the same time, the thought of a son or daughter, one with the woman he has always loved...It made him think that maybe there was a possiblity of getting back what was meant to be. If there was anything in the world that he wanted more was to have things back at least simular to the way they used to be.

"Why don't we go for a walk Kim? We can talk some things out, maybe grab lunch?." Kim nodded at his words and with that the two left the hotel.

For an hour they walked talking about just how sorry they both were for all of the problems they cause for eachother. After that, they begin the most important talk they would ever have. Kim had agreed to see a therapist to help her get through her issues.

"So now that we have most of this clearly, where do we stand?" Ron asked. Kim looked at him with shock. She hadn't given much thought to what may or may not happen between them.

"What do you want us to be?" Kim asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Ron stopped and took her by the hand. She turned to him.

"Honestly, Kim I love you. I've always loved you. Even though, it's going to be tough for me to trust you, but I've never stopped loving you. And if it takes all of what we've been going through to finally be together again, weather we take it slreow or speed things up. I've loved you since we were 15 years old, and I understood that you meant more to me than anything." Ron kissed her hand. Kim smiled smally knowing that he was honest.

"It's taken along time for me to realize what is going on. I never stopped loving you either. Its no excuse what I did but, I want nothing more than to go back to the way things were. I'll do what ever it takes to make things right. I think that we need to get to know eachother again, but slowly. Nothing too fast." Kim said while looking down at thier hands. Ron lifted her chin to look at him.

"I think you know that were gonna end up rushing things. there is a little Stoppable to think of, and regardless of that- we got caught up back in Middleton. I don't think slow is in our nature." Kim smiled at Rons words, feeling her cheeks heat up. And for a moment he smiled back before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Speaking of which, what exactly do you want to do about that. I mean do you want to keep it, raise it together, or even apart, or you can just say your not ready and there are options." Kim said in a matter of fact type of way. Ron paused for a second taking in the information.

"Honestly I am not anywhere near ready- but I want it. As odd as it is, I think its time The Ronster settles down . Besides don't you think a mystical monkey powered super baby would be hard for anyone else to raise." Ron said with a smile. Kim laughed and rolled her eyes. As if her baby would have mystical monkey powers! Ha!

"Do you even have the monkey powers anymore?" She asked with a laugh. He glared.

"Uh yes. I do. I just dont use it." Kim rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic with that.

"Well I guess your right. So I guess were on the same page. keeping baby stoppable... so how do we tell our parents?" Kim asked as they began to walk once more. The question had Ron sigh.There was alot at stake and alot that they needed to work out but he felt as if it was all just going to fall into place it felt so easy to talk to her.

"We'll tell them that we decided to put the past aside and be happy. Starting with a new bundle of joy. My parents wouldn't understand any other answer. And I'm 95% percent sure your parents would perfer to just know that your happy." Kim took his hand in hers. She felt that he knew that this was it. the start of a new happiness she had never felt. Not in a very long time. She knew that in this very moment she was going to start the rest of her life with someone that clearly loved her and her family and would do anything for her. This would truely be a brand new start.


End file.
